


Shrek 1, 2, 3, and 4 script.

by IIzakuraII



Category: Shrek, shrek 2, shrek 3
Genre: Gen, i hate myself for making this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IIzakuraII/pseuds/IIzakuraII
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a lovely princess. But she had an enchantment upon her of a fearful sort, which could only be broken by Love's first kiss. She was locked away in a castle guarded by a terrible fire breathing dragon. Many brave knights had attempted to free her from this dreadful prison, but none prevailed. She waited in the dragon's keep in the highest room of the tallest tower for her true love and true love's first kiss. Like that's ever going to happen. What a loony. Shrek Beware Stay out I think he's in here. All right. Lets get it! Hold on. Do you know what that thing can do to you? Yeah. He'll groan into your bones for his brains. Well actually that would be a giant. Now Ogres, huh, they are much worse. They'll make a soup from your freshly peeled skin. They'll chew your livers, squeeze the jelly from your eyes. Actually, it's quite good on toast. Back, back beast, back! I warned you! Right. This is the part, where you run away. Yeah! And stay out. Wanted. Fairytale creatures. Right, this one is full. Take it away. Give me that. Your fine days are over. -25 pieces of silver for the witch. Next. -Come on. Sit down there! And be quiet! This cage is so small. You wouldn't turn me in. I'll never be stubborn again. I can change. Please, give me another chance. Oh, shut up! Next. What do we got? This little wooden puppet. I'm not a puppet, I'm a real boy. Five shillings for the possessed toy. Take it away. No! Please, don't let them do it! Next. What do you got? Well, I've got a talking donkey! Right. Well that's good for ten schillings, if you can prove it. Oh, go ahead fella. Well? He's just a li..., just a little nervous. He's really quite a chatterbox. You boneheaded donkey! That's it. I have heard enough. Guards! No, no, he talks, he does! I can talk. I love to talk. I've talked to... Get her out of my sight! -No, no, I swear! Hey, I can fly. -He can fly! -He can fly! He can talk! -That's right, fool! Now I'm a flying, talking donkey! You might have seen house fly, maybe even a superfly. But I bet you ain't never seen a donkey fly! Seize him! Get him! This way! Hurry! You there. Ogre. -I. By the order of lord Farquaad. I am authorized to place you both under arrest. And transport you to designated resettlement facility. Oh really? You and what army? Can I say something to you? Listen, you were really, really something, back there. Incredible. Are you talking to... ...me? Yes, I was talking to you. Can I just tell you that you were really great back there with those guards. They thought that was all over there. And then you showed up and BAM. There was tripping on over themselves like babes in the woods. That really made me feel good to see that. Oh, that's great. Really. Man, it's good to be free. Now, why don't you go celebrate your freedom with your own friends? But I... I don't have any friends. And I'm not going out there by myself. Hey wait a minute. I have a great idea... I'll stick with you. You and me in green fighting machine. Together we'll scare the spin if anybody crosses us. Oh, a, that was really scary. Maybe you don't mine me saying. If that don't work, your breath will certainly do the job done, 'cause... you definitively need some tic-tac or something, 'cause your breath stinks! Man you've ??? my note! Just like the time... ...and then I ate some rotten berries. Man I had some strong gases leaking out of my but that day. Why are you following me? I'll tell you why. 'Cause I'm all alone, there is no one here, beside me. My problems have all gone. There's no one to derive me. But you got to have free ... -Stop singing! Well, it's no wonder, you don't have any friends. Wow! Only a true friend would be that truly honest. Listen! Little donkey. Take a look at me! What am I? A... ...really tall? No! I'm an Ogre. You know, grab your torch and pitchforks. Doesn't that bother you? Nope. Really? -Really really. Oh? Man, I like you. What's your name? A..., Shrek. Shrek?! But do you know, what I like about you, Shrek? You've got that kind of: "I don't care what nobody thinks of me" thing. I like that, I respect that, Shrek. You're all right. Uh, look at that. Who would wanna live in a place like that? That would be my home. Oh, it is lovely. Just beautiful. You know you're quite a decorator. It's amazing what you did with such a modest budget. I like that boulder. That is a nice boulder. I guess, you don't entertain much, do you? I like my privacy. You know I do to. That's another thing, we have in common. Like I hate it when you got somebody in your face. You try to give them a hint and they won't leave. And then there's that big occurred silence, you know? Can I stay with you? -What? Can I stay with you, please. Of course! -Really? No. -Please! I don't want to go back there. You don't how is like to be concerned like a freak. Well..., maybe you do. But that's why we have to stick together! You got to let me stay! Please! Please! OK, OK. -But one night only. -Huh, thank you! A, what are you do... No! This is going to be fun. We can stay up late, swap the manly stories. And in the morning... I'm making waffles. Where do I sleep? Outside! Oh, a, I guess that's cool. You know, I don't know you and you don't know me... ... so I guess, outside is best for me. Here I go. Good night. I do like that half door. I'm a donkey all alone outside. Sit by myself outside, I guess. I'm all alone, there's no one here beside me. -I thought, I told you to stay outside. -I am outside. Well James. This is far from the farm, but what choice do we have? It's not... What a lovely bed. -Got you! I found some cheese. Awful stuff. -Is that you Gordon? -How did you know? Enough! What are you doing in my house? Oh, no, no, no... Death prods off the table! Where would we supposed to put her. The bed's taken. What? I live in a swamp. I've put up signs. I'm a terrifying Ogre! What do I have to do, to get a little privacy? Oh, no! No, no! What are you doing in my swamp? All right, get out of here. All of you. Move it! Come on, let's go. And hurry up, hurry up. No, no, not there. Not there! Hey don't look at me. I didn't invite them. Oh gosh, no one invited us. -What? We were forced to come here. -By who? Lord Farquaad. He ??? All right. Who knows where this Farquaad guy is? Oh I do. I know where he is. Does anyone else know where to find him? -Anyone at all? -Me. -Anyone? Oh pick me, I know! Me, me. Ok, fine. Attention all fairy tale things! Do not get comfortable. Your welcome is officially warned up. In fact. I'm gonna see this guy Farquaad right now and get all off my land and back where you came from. You. You're coming with me. All right. That's what I like to hear, man. Shrek and Donkey, two stubborn friends off on a world and big city adventure. I love it. I'm on road again. Sing with me Shrek! I'm on road again... What did I say about singing? -Can I whistle? -No. -Well, can I hummer? -All right. That's enough. He's ready to talk. Run, run, run as fast as you can, you can't catch me. I'm the gingerbread man. You monster. I'm not a monster here. You are. You and the rest of that fairytale trash, poisoning my perfect world. -Now tell me! Where are the others? -Eat me. I've tried to be fair to you, creatures. Now my patience has reached its end! -Tell me! Or I'll... -No, no, not the buttons. Not gumdrop buttons. All right! Who's hiding them? Ok, I'll tell you. -Do you know the muffin-man? -The muffin-man? -The muffin-man. -Yes, I know the muffin-man. Who lives on Proully lane? -Well, she's married to the muffin-man. -The muffin-man! -The muffin-man! -She's married to the muffin-man. My lord! We found it. Well then, what are you waiting for? Bring it in. Magic mirror. Don't tell him anything! Evening. Mirror, mirror on the wall. Is this not the most perfect kingdom of them all? Well, technically, you're not a king. A..., felonious. -You were saying. -What I mean is a... ...you're not a king, yet. But you can become one. All you have to do, is marry a princess. Go on. So, just sit back and relax my lord, because it's time for you to meet today's eligible bachelorettes. And here they are. Bachelorette number one is a mentally abused shading from a kingdom far, far away. She likes sushi and hottubbing anytime. Her hobbies include cooking and cleaning for two evil sisters. Please welcome... Cinderella. Bachelorette number two is a kemp wearing girl from a land of fantasy. Although she lives with seven other man, she is not easy. Just kiss hers dead frozen lips and find out what a live wife she is. Come on. Give it up for... Show-white. And last but certainly not least. Bachelorette number three is a fire-breathing ????, dragon guarded castle, surrounded by a hot boiling lava. But don't let that cool you off. She's a loaded pistol who likes Pina Coladas and getting cut in the rain. Yours for the rescuing, Princess Fiona. So will it be, bachelorette number one? Bachelorette number two? Or bachelorette number three? -Two... -Three! -Two! One. No, no, no. Three. Pick number three my lord. Ok, ok. Number three. Lord Farquaad. You've chosen... princess Fiona. She's nice. Fiona. She's perfect. All I have to do is just find someone... But I probably should mention little thing that happens at night... -I'll do it! -Yes, but after sunset... Silence! I will make this princess Fiona my queen. And Duloc will finally have the perfect king! Captain! Assemble your finest man. We're going to have a tournament! That's it, that's, right there, that's Duloc. I've told you I'll find it. So. That must be lord Farquaad's castle. Aha, that's the place. Do you think maybe he's compensating for something. Hey, hey wait up Shrek! -Hey, you! -No, no! Wait a second. Look, I'm not gonna eat you. I just... It's quiet. Too quiet. Where is everybody? Hey look at this. Wow! -Let's do that again. -No. no. All right. You're going the right way for smack bottom. Sorry about that. That champion should have the honor, no, no... ...the privilege to go forth and rescue the lovely princess Fiona from the fireing keep of the dragon. If for any reason the winner is unsuccessful, the first runner up will take his place. And so on, and so forth. Some of you may die, but it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make. Applause. Let the tournament begin. What is that? Ugh, it's hideous. Oh, that's not very nice. It's just a donkey. Indeed. Knights! New plan. The one, who kills the Ogre, will be named champion. How about him. Oh, hey. Now, come on. Can't we just settle this over a pint? No? All right then. Come on. Hey Shrek! Let me, let me! The chair! Give him the chair! Thank you. Thank you, very much. I'm here until Thursday. Try the wheel! Shall I give the order sir? No. I have a better idea. People of Duloc. I give you our champion! What? Congratulation, Ogre. You've won the honor of embarking on a great and noble quest. Quest? I'm already on a quest. A quest to get my swamp back! -Your swamp? -Yeah, my swamp! Where you dumped those fairytale creatures. Indeed. All right Ogre, I'll make you a deal. Go on this quest for me and I'll give you your swamp back. Exactly the way it was? Down to the last slime covered toast tool. -And the squatters? -As good as gone. What kind of quest? Ok, let me get this straight! We gonna go find the dragon and rescue a princess just so Farquaad will give you back the swamp, which you only don't have, 'cause he filled it with full of freaks on the first place. -Is that about right? -You know what? Maybe there is a good reason, donkeys shouldn't talk. I don't get it Shrek. Why didn't you just pull some old Ogre stuff on them? You know, ??? . Grab his bones to make you brave. You know the whole Ogre trick. Oh, you know what. Maybe I could have decapitated entire village and put their heads on plate. Got a knife, cut open their spleens and drink their fluids. Does that sound good to you? A, no, not really, no. For your information, there is a lot more to Ogres than people think. -Example. -Example? OK, A-a-m, Ogres are like onions. -They stink? -Yes, no. -O, they make you cry. -No. Oh, you leave them out on the sun and they get all brown and start ??? little wild hairs? No! Layers! Onions have layers. Ogres have layers. Onions have layers. You get it? We both have layers. O, you both have layers. You know not everybody likes onions. Cake! Everybody loves cakes. Cakes have layers. I don't care what everyone likes. Ogres are not like cakes. You know what else everyone likes? Paffe. Have you ever met a person and you say: "Hey, let's get some paffe" and they say I don't like paffe. Paffe is delicious. No! You tensed, irritating, miniature peace of barden. Ogres are like onions. End of story. Bye, bye. See you lather. Paffe is maybe the most delicious thing on the whole damn planet. You know I think I've preferred your humming. Do you have a tissue or something, 'cause I'm making a mess. Just the word paffe has made me start slimying Why, Shrek, did you do that? Man you got to warn somebody before you just crack one off. My mouth was opened and everything. Believe me donkey, if it was me, you'd be dead. It's brimstone. We must be getting close. Yeah, right, brimstone. Don't be talking ??? brimstone. I know what I smell and ??? no brimstone. And they don't come of stone neither. Sure it's big enough, but look at the location. Oh, Shrek, remember when you said that Ogres have layers? Oh, yeah. Well, I have a confession to make. Donkeys don't have layers. We wear ??? sleeves. Wait a second. Donkeys don't have sleeves. -You know what I mean. -Oh, you can't tell me you're afraid of highs. No, I'm just a little uncomfortable of being on a rickety bridge over boiling lake of lava! Come on donkey, I'm right here beside you. Ok? For emotional support. We'll just hackle this thing together one little baby step after time. -Really? -Really really. Ok. That makes me feel so much better. Just keep moving and don't look down. Don't look down, don't look down. Shrek! I'm looking down! I can't do this. Just let me off right now, please. -But you're already half way. -Yeah, but I know that half is safe. Ok, fine. I don't have time for this. You go back. Shrek, no, wait. Don't do that! Oh, I'm sorry. Do what? -Oh. This? -Yes, that! Yes, yes. Do it. OK. -No, Shrek! -I'm doing it. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. Shrek, I'm gonna die. That will do Donkey, that will do. Cool. So where is this fire breathing pain in the neck anyway? Inside. Waiting for us to rescue her. I was talking about the dragon Shrek. -Are you afraid? -No, but shhhhh. Oh, good. Me neither. Because there's nothing wrong with being afraid. Here's a..., something responsible of the situation. Not to mention dangerous situation. And there's dragon that breathes fire. I'm sure he's meaner than a cow or anything, but they're scare. You know what I mean. I'm sure he's heavier than a cow... Donkey. Two things. Ok? Shut, up. Now go over there and see if you can find any stairs. Stairs? I thought we were looking for the princess. The princess will be up the stairs in the highest room in the tallest tower. What makes you think she'll be there? I read it in a book once. Cool. You handle the dragon, I'll handle the stairs. Oh, I'll find those stairs. I'll ???. That's right. Those stairs won't know which way they go. The drafting stairs, ??? Don't mess with me. I'm the stair master. I'm master of the stairs. I wish I had a stair right here right here now, I'd step all over it. Well, at least we know where the princess is. -But where is the... -Dragon! Donkey, look out! Got you. Oh, what large teeth you have. I mean, white sparkling teeth. You probably hear this all the time from your food, but you must bleach yourself, because that is one dashing smile you got there. And do I detect the hint of minty freshness? And you know what else? You're a girl dragon. Oh, sure. I mean 'course you're a girl dragon, 'cause you're just ricking the feminine beauty out. What's the matter with you? Do you have something in your eye? Man, I'd really love to stay, but you know I'm a asthmatic and I don't know if we would worked out. You'd be blowing smoke and stuff. Shrek! No, Shrek! Shrek! -Wake up! -What? Are you princess Fiona? I am. Awaiting a knight so bold as to rescue me. Oh, that's nice. Now let's go. But wait, sir knight. This be our first meeting. Should not be wonderful, romantic moment? Yeah. Sorry lady there's no time. Hey, what are you doing? You know, you should sweep me out of my feet. Out through the window and down the rope by to your valued steed. You've had a lot of time to plan this, haven't you? Uh-um. But we have to sing through this moment. You can residing of a poem to me. A ballad, a sonnet, a libretti. Or something. I don't think so. Well, can I at least know a name of my champion? Shrek. So, Shrek. I pray that you take this favor as a token of my gratitude. Thanks. -You didn't slay the dragon? -It's not my job to do this. Now, come on! But this isn't right. ??? That's what all the other knights did. Yeah. Right before they burst in the flame. That's not the point. Wait. Where are you going? Exit is over there. Well, I have to save my ass. What kind of knight are you? One of a kind. ...rush into a physical relationship. I'm not that emotionally ready for commitment of a this magnitude. That was the word I was looking for. Magnitude. Hey, that is unwanted physical contact. Hey, what are you doing? Ok, ok, let's just back up a little and take this one step at the time. I mean, we really should get to know each other first, you know what am I saying. As friends, maybe even as ??? Hey don't do that. That's my tail. That's ma personal tail. And you're going to tear it off.... Oh, no. No! -It talks?! -Yeah. It's getting to shut up, that's a trick. Ok, you two. Head for the exit. I'll take care of the dragon. Ruuuuun! You did it. You rescued me. Amizing, you're wonderful. You're a ... ...a little unorthodox I admit, but by deed is great and by heart is pure. I'm entirely in your debt. And where would a brave knight be without his noble steed. I hope you heard that. She called me a noble steed. She thinks I'm a steed. The battle is won. You may remove your helmet good sir knight. -Aah, no. -Why not? I have helmet hair. Please. I wouldst look upon the face of my rescuer. Oh, no, you wouldn't, dust. But, how will you kiss me? What? That wasn't in a job description. -Maybe it's a perk? -No. It's destiny. You must know how it goes. A princess locked in a tower and besieged by a dragon is rescued by a brave knight. And then they share true love's first kiss. With Shrek? You think, wait... ...you think Shrek is your true love? Well, yes. You think that Shrek is your true love. What is so funny? Let's just say, I'm not your type, ok? Of course you are. You're my rescuer. Now, now remove your helmet. Look. I really don't think this is a good idea. -Just take off the helmet. -I'm not going to. -Take it off! -No! -Now! -Ok, easy. As you command your highness. You're an Ogre. Oh, you were expecting Prince Charming. Well, yes, actually. Oh no. This is all wrong. You're not supposed to be an Ogre. Princess, I was sent to rescue you by lord Farquaad, ok? He's the one, who wants to marry you. Well, then why didn't he come to rescue me? Good question. You should ask him that, when we get there. But I have to be rescued by my true love. Not by some Ogre and his pet. Well so much for noble steed. Look princess. You're not making my job any easier. Well I'm sorry, but your job is not my problem. You can tell lord Farquaad that if he wants to rescue me properly, I'll be waiting for him right here. Hey, I'm no ones messenger boy, all right? -I'm a delivery boy. -You wouldn't dare. -You coming donkey? -Put me down! Yeah, I'm right behind you. Put me down or you will suffer the consequences. This is not dignified. Put me down. Ok, here's another question. Let's say that a woman 'digged' you, but you don't really like her, that way. Now, how you let her down real easy, so her feelings aren't hurt? But you don't get burned to a crisp neither. How do you do this? Just tell her, she's not your true love. Everyone knows it what happens when you find... Hey! The sooner we get to Duloc, the better. Oh, yeah. You gonna love it there princess. It's beautiful. And what of my groom to be, lord Farquaad. What's he like? Well, let me put it this way, princess. Men of Farquaad's stature are in short supply. Oh no, Shrek. There are those who think little of him. Stop it. Stop it, both of you. You know, you're just jealous that you can never measure up to a great ruler like lord Farquaad. Yeah. Well maybe you're right princess. But I'd like you do that measuring when you see him tomorrow Tomorrow? It will take that long? -Shouldn't we stop to make camp? -No. That would take longer. We can keep going. But there are robbers in the woods. Whoa, time out Shrek. Camp is definitely something that sounds good. Hey. Come on. I'm scarier than anything we're gonna see in this forest. I need to find somewhere to camp, now! Hey, over here. Shrek, we can do better than that. Now, I don't think this is decent for princess. No, no, it's perfect. It just needs a few homey touches. Homey touches? Like what? A door. Well, gentleman I'll be d..., good night. Do you want me to come in and read you a bedtime story, 'cause I will... I said good night! Shrek! What are you doing? I just..., you know... Oh, come on, I was just kidding. And that one, that's Throwback. The only Ogre to ever spit over three wheat fields. Right. Yeah. Hey, can you tell my future form these stars? Well, the stars don't tell the future, Donkey. They tell stories. Look. There's Blodna, the "Flatulent" You can guess what he is famous for. All right. Now I know you're making this up. No. Look. There he is and there's the group of hunters running away from his stag. Man, there ain't nothing, but a bunch of little dots. You know donkey, sometimes things are more than they appear. Forget it. Hey Shrek. What are you gonna do when we get our swamp back, anyway? -Our swamp? -You know. When we're through rescuing the princess and all that stuff. We? Donkey, there is no we. There's no our. There's just me and my swamp. And the first thing I'm gonna do, is build a ten foot wall around my land. You cut me deep Shrek, you cut me real deep just now. You know, what I think? I think this whole wall thing is just a way to keep somebody out. No, do you think? -Are you hiding something? -Never mind Donkey. Oh, this is another one of those onion things, isn't it? No. This is one of those drop it and leave it alone things. -Why don't you want to talk about it? -Why do you want to talk about it? -Oh, Why you block? -I'm not blocking. -Oh yes you are. -Donkey, I'm warning you. -Who are you trying to keep out? Just tell me that Shrek. Who? Everyone, ok? -Oh, now we're getting somewhere. -Oh, for 'the love of pit'. Hey, what's your problem Shrek? What do you got against the whole world anyway? Look. I'm not the one with the problem, ok? It's the world that seems to have a problem with me. People take one look at me and go: AAA... Help! Run! A big stupid ugly Ogre. They judge me, before they even know me. That's why I'm better off alone. You know what? When we met, I didn't think you're just a big stupid, ugly Ogre. Yeah, I know. So, a... Are there any donkeys up there? Well, there's a Cabby. The small and annoying. Ok, ok. I see him, now. Big shining one, right there. That one, over there? That's the moon. Again. Show me again. Mirror, mirror, show her to me. Show me the princess. Perfect. Yeah. You know I like like that. Oh come on baby... -Donkey. Wake up. -What? -Wake up. Morning. How do you like your eggs? -Good morning princess. -What's all this about? You know, we kind of got of to a bad start yesterday and I wanted to make it up to you. I mean, after all, you did rescue me. Thanks. Well, eat up. We've got a big day ahead of us. -Shrek! -What? It's a compliment. Better out than in I always say. But that's no way to behave in front of a princess. -Thanks. -She's as nasty as you are. You know. You're not exactly what I've expected. Well, maybe you shouldn't judge people before you get to know them. Princess! What are you doing? ???mon shery, for I am your saviour. And I am rescuing you from this green...beast. Hey! That's my princess. Go find your own. Please, monster. Can't you see I'm a little busy here? Look, pal. I don't know who you think you are. Oh, of course. How rude that was. Please, let me introduce myself. Oh marry men! Man, that was annoying. Oh, you little... Shall we? ???all the forin??? Whoa, hold on, now. Where did that come from? -What? -That. Back there. That was amazing. Where did you learn that? Well, when one lives alone one has to learn these things in case there's a... There is an arrow in your butt. What? Oh, would you look at that. Oh, no... This is all my fault. I'm so sorry. -What's wrong? -Shrek's hurt. -Shrek's hurt? Shrek's hurt! -Oh, no. Shrek's going to die. -Donkey, I'm ok. You can't do this to me Shrek. I'm too young for you to die. Keep your legs elevated. Turn your head ???. -Does anyone know how to handle... -Donkey! Calm down. If you want to help Shrek, run into woods and find me a blue flower with red thorns. Blue flower, red thorns. Ok, I'm on it. Blue flower, red thorns. Blue flower, red thorns. Don't die Shrek. And if you see a long tunnel, stay away from the light! -Donkey! -Oh, yeah. Right. Blue flower, red thorns. Blue flower, red thorns. -What are the flowers for? -For getting rid of the Donkey. Now, you hold still and I'll yank this thing out. -Hey! Easy with the yanking. -I'm sorry, but it has to come out. No, no. It's tender. What you're doing here is the opposite... -Don't move. -Ok, look. Time out. -Would you... Ok. What do you propose we do? Blue flower, red thorns. Blue flower, red thorns. Blue flower, red thorns. This would be so much easier if I wasn't colorblind. Blue flower, red thorns. Blue flower, red thorns. Hold on, Shrek. I'm coming! Not good. Ok, ok, I can lose it. It's just about it. Nothing happened. We were just a... Look if you want to be alone, all you had to do is ask, ok? Oh, come on. That's the last thing on my mind. The princess here was just... Au! Hey, what's that? Is that... There it is, princess. -Your future awaits you. -That's Duloc? Yeah. I know. You'll shrink things lord Farquaad is compensating for something, which I think needs, he has a I guess we better move on. Sure, but Shrek... -I'm worried about Donkey. -What? I mean. Look at him. He doesn't look so good. -What are you talking about? I'm fine. -Well, that's what they always say. And the next thing you know you're on your back. -Dead! -You know she's right. You look awful. -Do you want to sit down? -You know, I'll make you up some tea. Well, I won't say nothing, but I've got this twinge in my neck. And if I turn my neck like this, look. Au, see? -He's hungry. I'll find us some dinner. -I'll get the firewood. Hey, where are you going? Oh man, I can't feel my thumbs. I don't have any thumbs!!! I think I need a hug. This is good. This is really good. -What is this? -Wheat rat. -Rotisserie style. -No kidding. -Oh, this is delicious. -Well, they also great in stews. Now, I don't mean to brag, but I make a mean wheat rat stew. I guess I'll be dining a little different late tomorrow night. Maybe you can come visit me in the swamp sometime. I'll cook all kinds of stuff for you. Swamp toast, soup fish, eye tartar. You name it. I'd like that. -Ah... , princess? -Yes, Shrek? I'm a.... I was wondering. Are you... a... Are you gonna eat that? Man, isn't this romantic. Just look at that sunset. Sunset?! Oh, no. It's late. It's very late. -What? -Wait a minute. I see what's going on here. You're afraid of the dark. Aren't you? Yes, yes. That's it. That's, I'm terrified. You know I'll better go inside. But don't feel bad, princess. I used to be afraid of the dark too. Until... Hey, no, wait. I'm still afraid of the dark. -Good night. -Good night. Ahh. Now I really see what's going on here. Oh, what are you talking about. Hey I don't wanna even hear. Look, I'm an animal and I got instincts. And I know that you two are digging on each other. I can feel it. Oh, you're crazy. I'm just bringing her back to Farquaad. Oh, come on, Shrek. Wake up and smell the fairemones. Just go in there and tell her how you feel. There's nothing to tell. Besides, even if I did tell her that... well you know. I'm not saying that I do, 'cause I don't. She's a princess and I'm... ...an Ogre. Yeah, an Ogre. -Hey, where are you going? -To get more firewood. Princess. Princess Fiona? Princess, where are you? Princess? It's very spooky in here and are we playing little games. -No, no. -Help! Shrek! Shrek! -No. -Shrek! -It's ok. It's ok. -What did you do with the princess? -Donkey, shhh. I'm the princess. -It's me, in this body. -Oh my god. You ate the princess. -Can you hear me? -Donkey! Listen, keep breathing. I'll get you out of there! Shrek! Shrek! Shrek! This is me. Princess? What happened to you? You're a... different. -I'm ugly, ok? -Yeah. Was it something that you ate? 'Cause I told Shrek those rats were a bad idea. -You are what you eat, I say. -No. I've been this way as long as I can remember. What do you mean? Look, I've never seen you like this before. It only happens when the sun goes down. By night one way, by day another. This shall be the norm until you find true love's first kiss. Then, take love's true form... -Oh, that's beautiful. I didn't know you wrote poetry. -It's the spell. When I was a little girl, a witch cast a spell on me. Every night I become this. This horrible ugly beast. I was placed in a tower to await the day when my true love would rescue me. That's why I have to marry lord Farquaad tomorrow, before the sun sets and he sees me, like this? All right, all right. Calm down. Look, it's not that bad. You're not that ugly. Wait, wait, I'll not lie, you are ugly. But you only look like this at night. Shrek's ugly 24/7. But Donkey, I'm a princess. And this is not how a princess is meant to look. Princess. How about if you don't marry Farquaad? I have to. Only my true love's kiss can brake the spell. But you know, you're kind of an Ogre. And Shrek... Well you've got a lot in common. Shrek? Princess, I... How is it going first of all? Good? Good for me to. I'm ok. I saw this flower and thought of you because it's pretty. And, well, I don't really like it, but I thought you may like it, because you're pretty. But I like you anyway. A.... I'm in trouble. Ok, here we go. Who could ever love a piece so hideous and ugly? Princess and ugly don't go together. That's why I can't stay here with Shrek, but only chance to live happily ever after is to marry my true love. Don't you see, Donkey? That's just how it has to be. It's the only way to break the spell. Well, at least you've got tell Shrek the truth. No, no. You can't breathe the word. No one must ever know. What's the point of being unable to talk? You got to keep secrets. Promise you won't tell. Promise! You know, before this is over, I'm going to need whole lot of serious therapies. All right, all right. I won't tell him. But you should. Look at my eye twitching. I tell him, I tell him not. I tell him. I tell him not. I tell him! Shrek! Shrek! There's something I want ... Shrek. Are you all right? Perfect. Never been better. I... There's something I have to tell you. You don't have to tell me anything, princess. I heard enough last night. -You've heard what I said? -Every word. I thought you'd understand? Oh, I understand! Like you said, who could love a hideous, ugly beast! -I thought that wouldn't matter to you. -Yeah, well, it does. Ah, right on time. Princess. I brought you a little something. What I missed? What I missed? -Princess Fiona. -As promised. Now hand it over. Very well, Ogre. The deed to your swamp. Cleared out as agreed. Take it and go. Before I change my mind. Forgive me princess for startling you, but you startled me. For I've never seen such a radiant beauty before. -I am lord Farquaad. -Lord Farquaad? Oh, no, no... forgive me my lord for I was just saying short... farewell. Oh. That is so sweet. You don't have to raise good manners on the Ogre. -It's not like it has feelings. -No. You're right. It doesn't. Princess Fiona, beautiful fair flawless Fiona, I ask your hand in marriage. Will you be the perfect bride for the perfect groom? Lord Farquaad, I accept. Nothing would make... Excellent! I'll start the plans for tomorrow we wedd... No! I mean I... Why wait? Let's get married today. Before sunset. Oh, anxious are we? You're right. The sooner, the better. There's so much to do. There is the camera, the cake, the band, the guests... Captain! Round up some guests. Farewell Ogre. Shrek, what are you doing? You let her get away. -Yeah, so what. -Shrek. There's something about her that you don't know. -I talked to her last night. She's... -Yeah I know you talked to her last night. You're great pal, aren't you? Now, if you two are such good friend, why didn't you follow her home? -Shrek. I want to go with you. -I told you, didn't I? You're not coming home with me. I live alone. My swamp, me and nobody else! Understand? Nobody! Especially useless, pathetic, annoying, talking donkeys! -But. I thought... -Yeah. You know what? You thought wrong. Shrek. Donkey? What are you doing? I was thinking of all the people, you would recognize a wall when you see one. Well, yeah. But the wall supposed to go around my swamp. Not through it. It is around your half. See? That's your half and this is my half. Oh, your half? Yes, my half. I helped rescue the princess. I did half the work. I get half the booty. Now hand me that big old rock, the one that looks like your head -Back off! -No. You back off! -This is my swamp. -Our swamp. -Let go, Donkey! -You let go! -Stubborn jackass. -Smelly Ogre. Fine! Hey, hey, come back here. I'm not through with you, yet. -Well, I'm through with you! -Well, you know. You were always me, me, me. Well, guess what? Now it's my turn! So you just shut up and pay attention! You are mean to me, you insult me, you don't appreciate anything that I do! You're always pushing me around or pushing me away. Oh, yeah? Well, if I treated you so bad, how come you came back? Because that's what friend do. They forgive each other! Oh, yeah. You're right Donkey. I forgive you for stabbing me in the back! You're so wrapped up in layers, onion boy. You're afraid of your own feelings. -Go away. -See? There you are, doing it again. Just like you did it to Fiona. And all she ever do, was like you. Maybe even love you. Love me? She said I was ugly! A hideous creature. -I heard that you two were talking. -She wasn't talking about you. She was talking about... ...somebody else. She wasn't talking about me? Well then, who was she talking about? No way, I'm not saying anything. You won't listen to me, right? Right? -Donkey. -No! Ok, look. I'm sorry, all right? I'm sorry. I guess I am just a big stupid, ugly Ogre. Can you forgive me? -Hey, that's the friends are for, right? -Right. -Friends? -Friends. So? What did Fiona said about me? Why are you asking me for? Why don't you just go ask her. The wedding! We'll never make it in time! Never fear! For where there is a will, there is a way. And I have I way. Donkey? -I guess this is just my act of magnetism. -Oh, come here, you. All right. All right. Don't get all started. No one likes kissass. All right, hop on. Hold on tight. I hadn't have a chance to install seat belts, yet. People of Duloc. We gather here today to bear witness to reunion of our new king... Excuse me. Could you just skip ahead to "I do's"? Go on. Go ahead and have some fun, if we need you, I'll whistle. How about that? Shrek, wait, wait a minute. You want to do this right, don't you? -What are you talking about? -It's the line, it's the line you got to wait for. The priest is going to say: "Speak now or forever hold your peace". And that's where you say: "I object". -I don't have time for this. -Wait, wait. What are you doing? Listen to me! Look, you love this woman, don't you? -Yes. -You want to hold her! -Yes. -Please her! -Yes! Then you got to, got to try a little tender love. -The chicks love that romantic crap. -All right. Cut it out. When does this guy say the line? We got to check it out. And as so by the power of these two... What do you see? -I now pronounce you... -There they go! -...he all ready said it. -Oh, for 'the love of pit'. I object! Shrek? Oh, now what does he want? Hi, everyone. Having a good time, aren't you? I love Duloc, first of all. Very clean. -What are you doing here? -Really, it's rude enough being alive, when no one wants you. But showing up uninvited to a wedding... -Fiona! I need to talk to you. -Oh, now you wanna talk? Well it's a little late for that. So if you'll excuse me. -But you can't marry him! -And why not? Because, because he's just marrying you so he can be king. -Outrageous! Fiona, don't listen to him. -He's not your true love. -What do you know about true love? -Well, I ...I'm in... Oh, this is precious. The Ogre has fallen in love with the princess. Laugh. Shrek. Is this true? Who cares. It's preposterious. Fiona, my love, we gonna kiss away for our happily ever after. Now kiss me! By night one way, by day another. I wanted to show you before. Well. That explains a lot. Oh. It's disgusting. Guards, guards. I order you to get them out of my sight. -Now! Get them! Get them, both! -No! This marriage is minding, and that makes me king. See? See? -Shrek! -No. -Don't just stand there, you dogs. -Get out of my way. No! Shrek! -And as for you my wife. -Fiona! I'll have you locked back in that tower for the rest of your days! I will have order. I will have potential. I will have... All right, nobody move! I got a dragon here and I'm not afraid to use it. I'm a donkey on the edge! Celebrity marriages. They never last, do they? Go ahead Shrek. -Fiona? -Yes, Shrek? I love you. Really? Really, really. I love you too. A time for true love's first kiss... Fiona? Fiona? Are you all right? Yes. But I don't understand. I'm supposed to be beautiful. But you are beautiful. I was hoping this would be a happy ending. God bless us, everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Once upon a time in a kingdom far, far away, the king and queen were blessed with a beautiful baby girl.

And throughout the land, everyone was happy... until the sun went down and they saw that their daughter was cursed with a frightful enchantment that took hold each and every night.

Desperate, they sought the help of a fairy godmother who had them lock the young princess away in a tower, there to await the kiss... of the handsome Prince Charming.

[horse whinnies] It was he who would chance the perilous journey through blistering cold and scorching desert traveling for many days and nights, risking life and limb to reach the Dragon's keep.

[crows caw] For he was the bravest, and most handsome... in all the land.

And it was destiny that his kiss would break the dreaded curse.

He alone would climb to the highest room of the tallest tower to enter the princess's chambers, cross the room to her sleeping silhouette, pull back the gossamer curtains to find her...

[gasps] What? - Princess... Fiona? - No! [sighs relief] Oh, thank heavens. Where is she? - She's on her honeymoon. - Honeymoon? With whom?

[ Counting Crows: Accidentally In Love] So she said what's the problem, baby? What's the problem? I don't know Well, maybe I'm in love Think about it every time I think 'bout it Can't stop thinking 'bout it How much longer will it take to cure this? Just to cure it, 'cause I can't ignore it If it's love, love Makes me wanna turn around and face me But I don't know nothing 'bout love Oh, come on, come on - [screams] - Turn a little faster Come on, come on The world will follow after Come on, come on Everybody's after love So I said I'm a snowball running Running down into this spring that's coming all this love Melting under blue skies belting out sunlight Shimmering love Well, baby, I surrender To the strawberry ice cream Never ever end of all this love Well, I didn't mean to do it But there's no escaping your love These lines of lightning mean we're never alone Never alone, no, no Come on, come on Jump a little higher Come on, come on If you feel a little lighter Come on, come on We were once upon a time in love Hyah! We're accidentally in love Accidentally in love Accidentally in love Accidentally in love Accidentally in love Accidentally in love Accidentally in love Accidentally I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love I'm in love, I'm in love Accidentally in love I'm in love I'm in love

It's so good to be home! - [distant singing] - [giggling] Just you and me and... [Donkey sings] - Two can be as bad as one... - Donkey?

Shrek! Fiona! Aren't you two a sight for sore eyes! Give us a hug, Shrek, you old love machine. [chuckles] And look at you, Mrs. Shrek. How 'bout a side of sugar for the steed?

Donkey, what are you doing here? Taking care of your love nest for you. Oh, you mean like... sorting the mail and watering the plants? - Yeah, and feeding the fish! - I don't have any fish. You do now. I call that one Shrek and the other Fiona. That Shrek is a rascally devil. Get your...

Look at the time. I guess you'd better be going. Don't you want to tell me about your trip? Or how about a game of Parcheesi? Actually, Donkey? Shouldn't you be getting home to Dragon? Oh, yeah, that. I don't know. She's been all moody and stuff lately. I thought I'd move in with you.

You know we're always happy to see you, Donkey. But Fiona and I are married now. We need a little time, you know, to be together. Just with each other. Alone. Say no more. You don't have to worry about a thing. I will always be here to make sure nobody bothers you.

Donkey! - Yes, roomie? You're bothering me. Oh, OK. All right, cool. I guess... Me and Pinocchio was going to catch a tournament, anyway, so... Maybe I'll see y'all Sunday for a barbecue or something.

He'll be fine. Now, where were we? [giggles] Oh. I think I remember. - Donkey! - [Fiona yelps] I know, I know! Alone! I'm going! I'm going. What do you want me to tell these other guys? [fanfare] [ theme to Hawaii Five-O] Enough, Reggie. [clears throat]

"Dearest Princess Fiona. "You are hereby summoned to the Kingdom of Far, Far Away "for a royal ball in celebration of your marriage "at which time the King "will bestow his royal blessing... upon you and your..." uh..."Prince Charming. "Love, the King and Queen of Far, Far Away. "aka Mom and Dad." Mom and Dad?

Prince Charming? - Royal ball? Can I come? - We're not going. - [both] What? I mean, don't you think they might be a bit... shocked to see you like this? [chuckles] Well, they might be a bit surprised. But they're my parents, Shrek. They love me. And don't worry. They'll love you, too.

Yeah, right. Somehow I don't think I'll be welcome at the country club. Stop it. They're not like that. How do you explain Sergeant Pompous and the Fancy Pants Club Band? Oh, come on! You could at least give them a chance.

To do what? Sharpen their pitchforks? No! They just want to give you their blessing. Oh, great. Now I need their blessing? If you want to be a part of this family, yes! Who says I want to be part of this family? You did! When you married me! Well, there's some fine print for you! [exasperated sigh]

So that's it. You won't come? Trust me. It's a bad idea. We are not going! And that's final! Come on! We don't want to hit traffic! [Gingy] Don't worry! We'll take care of everything. [all cheer] - Hey, wait for me. Oof! - [glass breaks] [sighs]

[ Chic: Le Freak] Hit it! Move 'em on! Head 'em up! Head 'em up, move 'em on! Head 'em up! Rawhide! Move 'em on! Head 'em up! Move 'em on! Move 'em on! Head 'em up! Rawhide! Ride 'em up! Move 'em on! Head 'em up! Move 'em on! Rawhide! Knock 'em out! Pound 'em dead! Make 'em tea! Buy 'em drinks! Meet their mamas! Milk 'em hard! Rawhide! Yee-haw!

[Donkey] Are we there yet? - [Shrek] No. - [Donkey] Are we there yet? - [Fiona] Not yet. - [Donkey] OK, are we there yet? - [Fiona] No. - [Donkey] Are we there yet? - [Shrek] No! - [Donkey] Are we there yet? - [Shrek] Yes. - Really? - No! - Are we there yet? - [Fiona] No! - Are we there yet? - [Shrek] We are not! - Are we there yet? - [Shrek & Fiona] No! - Are we there yet? - [Shrek mimics] - That's not funny. That's really immature. - [Shrek mimics] - This is why nobody likes ogres. - [Shrek mimics] - Your loss! - [Shrek mimics] - I'm gonna just stop talking. - Finally!

This is taking forever, Shrek. There's no in-flight movie or nothing! The Kingdom of Far, Far Away, Donkey. That's where we're going. Far, far... [softly] away! All right, all right, I get it. I'm just so darn bored. Well, find a way to entertain yourself.

[sighs] [deep sigh] [clicks tongue] [popping] - [popping] - [exasperated sigh] For five minutes... Could you not be yourself... [shouts]... for five minutes! - [popping] - [shrieks] Are we there yet? - [chuckles] Yes! - Oh, finally! [fanfare]

[ Lipps, Inc: Funkytown] Wow! It's going to be champagne wishes and caviar dreams from now on. Hey, good-looking! We'll be back to pick you up later! Gotta make a move to a town that's right for me We are definitely not in the swamp anymore. [whistle] Halt! Well, I talk about it, talk about it, talk about it, talk about it Hey, everyone, look. Talk about, talk about movin'...

Hey, ladies! Nice day for a parade, huh? You working that hat. [Donkey] Swimming pools! Movie stars! [cheering] [applause] [fanfare] Announcing the long-awaited return of the beautiful Princess Fiona and her new husband. Well, this is it. - This is it. - This is it. This is it. [fanfare] [fanfare and cheering stop] [gasps] [tweeting] [baby wails]

Uh... why don't you guys go ahead? I'll park the car. [chuckles] So... you still think this was a good idea? Of course! Look. Mom and Dad look happy to see us. - [softly] Who on earth are they? - [softly] I think that's our little girl. That's not little! That's a really big problem. Wasn't she supposed to kiss Prince Charming and break the spell? Well, he's no Prince Charming, but they do look... [softly] Happy now?

We came. We saw them. Now let's go before they light the torches. - They're my parents. - Hello? They locked you in a tower. That was for my own... Good! Here's our chance. Let's go back inside and pretend we're not home. Harold, we have to be...

Quick! While they're not looking we can make a run for it. Shrek, stop it! Everything's gonna be... A disaster! There is no way... - You can do this. - I really... - Really... - don't... want... to... be... Here! Mom... Dad... I'd like you to meet my husband... Shrek. Well, um... It's easy to see where Fiona gets her good looks from. [chuckles nervously] [gulps] [belches]

Excuse me. - [Shrek & Fiona laugh] Better out than in, I always say, eh, Fiona? [both giggle] [Shrek] That's good. I guess not. What do you mean, "not on the list"? Don't tell me you don't know who I am. What do you mean, "not on the list"? Don't tell me you don't know who I am.

What's happening, everybody? Thanks for waiting. - I had the hardest time finding this place. - No! No! Bad donkey! Bad! Down! No, Dad! It's all right. It's all right. He's with us. - He helped rescue me from the dragon. - That's me: the noble steed. Waiter! How 'bout a bowl for the steed? Oh, boy.

[slurps] - Um, Shrek? - Yeah? Oh, sorry! Great soup, Mrs Q. Mmm! No, no. Darling. [chuckles nervously] Oh! So, Fiona, tell us about where you live. Well... Shrek owns his own land. - Don't you, honey? - Oh, yes! It's in an enchanted forest abundant in squirrels and cute little duckies and... [laughing] What? I know you ain't talking about the swamp. An ogre from a swamp. Oh! How original. I suppose that would be a fine place to raise the children.

[splutters] - [chokes] It's a bit early to be thinking about that, isn't it? - Indeed. I just started eating. - Harold! - What's that supposed to mean? - Dad. It's great, OK? - For his type, yes. - My type? I got to go to the bathroom. - Dinner is served! - Never mind. I can hold it. Bon appetit! Oh, Mexican food! My favorite. Let's not sit here with our tummies rumbling. Everybody dig in. Don't mind if I do, Lillian. I suppose any grandchildren I could expect from you would be... Ogres, yes!

Not that there's anything wrong with that. Right, Harold? Oh, no! No! Of course, not! That is, assuming you don't eat your own young! Dad! No, we usually prefer the ones who've been locked away in a tower! - Shrek, please! - I only did that because I love her. Aye, day care or dragon-guarded castle.

You wouldn't understand. You're not her father! It's so nice to have the family together for dinner. - Harold! - Shrek! - Fiona! - Fiona! - Mom! - Harold... Donkey!

[glissando] Your fallen tears have called to me So, here comes my sweet remedy I know what every princess needs For her to live life happily... [both gasp] Oh, my dear. Oh, look at you. You're all grown up. - Who are you? - Oh, sweet pea! I'm your fairy godmother. - I have a fairy godmother? - Shush, shush. Now, don't worry. I'm here to make it all better.

With just a... Wave of my magic wand Your troubles will soon be gone With a flick of the wrist and just a flash You'll land a prince with a ton of cash A high-priced dress made by mice no less Some crystal glass pumps And no more stress Your worries will vanish, your soul will cleanse Confide in your very own furniture friends We'll help you set a new fashion trend - I'll make you fancy, I'll make you great - The kind of girl a prince would date! They'll write your name on the bathroom wall... "For a happy ever after, give Fiona a call!" A sporty carriage to ride in style, Sexy man boy chauffeur, Kyle

Banish your blemishes, tooth decay, Cellulite thighs will fade away And oh, what the hey! Have a bichon frisé! ' Nip and tuck, here and there to land that prince with the perfect hair Lipstick liners, shadows blush To get that prince with the sexy tush Lucky day, hunk buffet You and your prince take a roll in the hay You can spoon on the moon With the prince to the tune Don't be drab, you'll be fab Your prince will have rock-hard abs Cheese soufflé, Valentine's Day Have some chicken fricassee! Stop!

[chuckles] Look... Thank you very much, Fairy Godmother, but I really don't need all this. [gasps and mutterings of disapproval] - Fine. Be that way. - We didn't like you, anyway. - [knocking] - [Shrek] Fiona? Fiona? [dog barks] Oh! You got a puppy? All I got in my room was shampoo. Oh, uh... Fairy Godmother, furniture...

[giggles] I'd like you to meet my husband, Shrek. Your husband? What? What did you say? When did this happen? Shrek is the one who rescued me. - But that can't be right. - Oh, great, more relatives! She's just trying to help. Good! She can help us pack. Get your coat, dear. We're leaving.

What? - I don't want to leave. When did you decide this? - Shortly after arriving. - Look, I'm sorry... No, that's all right. I need to go, anyway. But remember, dear. If you should ever need me... happiness... is just a teardrop away.

Thanks, but we've got all the happiness we need. Happy, happy, happy... [laughs] So I see. Let's go, Kyle. - Very nice, Shrek. - What? I told you coming here was a bad idea. You could've at least tried to get along with my father. I don't think I was going to get Daddy's blessing, even if I did want it. Do you think it might be nice if somebody asked me what I wanted?

Sure. Do you want me to pack for you? You're unbelievable! You're behaving like a... - Go on! Say it! - Like an ogre! Here's a news flash for you! Whether your parents like it or not... I am an ogre! - [yelps] - [roars] And guess what, Princess? That's not about to change. I've made changes for you, Shrek. Think about that.

That's real smooth, Shrek. "I'm an ogre!" [mimics Shrek roaring] [sniffling] I knew this would happen. [Lillian] You should. You started it. I can hardly believe that, Lillian. He's the ogre. Not me. I think, Harold, you're taking this a little too personally. This is Fiona's choice. But she was supposed to choose the prince we picked for her. I mean, you expect me to give my blessings to this... thing?

Fiona does. And she'll never forgive you if you don't. I don't want to lose our daughter again, Harold. Oh, you act as if love is totally predictable. Don't you remember when we were young? We used to walk down by the lily pond and... - they were in bloom... - Our first kiss. It's not the same! I don't think you realize that our daughter has married a monster!

Oh, stop being such a drama king. Fine! Pretend there's nothing wrong! La, di, da, di, da! Isn't it all wonderful! I'd like to know how it could get any worse! - Hello, Harold. - [gasps] - What happened? - Nothing, dear! Just the old crusade wound playing up a bit! [chuckles] I'll just stretch it out here for a while.

You better get in. We need to talk. Actually, Fairy Godmother, off to bed. [yawns] Already taken my pills, and they tend to make me a bit drowsy. So, how about... we make this a quick visit. What? Oh, hello. Ha-ha-ha! So, what's new? You remember my son, Prince Charming? Is that you? My gosh! It's been years. When did you get back?

Oh, about five minutes ago, actually. After I endured blistering winds, scorching desert... I climbed to the highest room in the tallest tower... Mommy can handle this.

He endures blistering winds and scorching desert! He climbs to the highest bloody room of the tallest bloody tower... And what does he find? Some gender-confused wolf telling him that his princess is already married.

It wasn't my fault. He didn't get there in time. Stop the car! [crash] Harold. You force me to do something I really don't want to do. [gasps] Where are we? Hi. Welcome to Friar's Fat Boy! May I take your order? My diet is ruined! I hope you're happy. Er... okay. Two Renaissance Wraps, no mayo... chili rings... - I'll have the Medieval Meal. - One Medieval Meal and, Harold... - Curly fries? - No, thank you. - Sourdough soft taco, then? - No, really, I'm fine.

Your order, Fairy Godmother. This comes with the Medieval Meal. There you are, dear. We made a deal, Harold, and I assume you don't want me to go back on my part. [sighs deeply] Indeed not. So, Fiona and Charming will be together. - Yes. - Believe me, Harold. It's what's best. Not only for your daughter... but for your Kingdom.

What am I supposed to do about it? Use your imagination. [whooshing] [whinnies] Oh... Come on in, Your Majesty. [piano plays, people talk] I like my town With a little drop of poison Nobody knows... [barman belches] [clears throat]

Excuse me. Do I know you? No, you must be mistaking me for someone else. Uh... excuse me. I'm looking for the Ugly Stepsister. Ah! There you are. Right. You see, I need to have someone taken care of. - Who's the guy? - Well, he's not a guy, per se. Um... He's an ogre. [crowd gasp]

Hey, buddy, let me clue you in. There's only one fellow who can handle a job like that, and, frankly... he don't like to be disturbed. he don't like to be disturbed. Where could I find him? [knock on door] Hello? Who dares enter my room? Sorry! I hope I'm not interrupting, but I'm told you're the one to talk to about an ogre problem? You are told correct. But for this, I charge a great deal of money.

Would... this be enough? You have engaged my valuable services, Your Majesty. Just tell me where I can find this ogre.

[ Eels: I Need Some Sleep] [snoring] [chimes] Everyone says I'm getting down too low Everyone says you've just gotta let it go You just gotta let it go I need some sleep Time to put the old horse down I'm in too deep And the wheels keep spinning round Everyone says you've just gotta let it go Everyone says you've just gotta let it go

Dear Knight, I pray that you take this favor as a token of my gratitude. [plays tune] Dear Diary... Sleeping Beauty is having a slumber party tomorrow, but Dad says I can't go. He never lets me out after sunset. Dad says I'm going away for a while. Must be like some finishing school. Mom says that when I'm old enough, my Prince Charming will rescue me from my tower and bring me back to my family, and we'll all live happily ever after.

Mrs. Fiona Charming. Mrs. Fiona Charming. Mrs. Fiona Charming. [echoing] Mrs. Fiona Charming. [knock on door] Sorry. I hope I'm not interrupting anything. No, no. I was just reading a, uh... a scary book. I was hoping you'd let me apologize for my despicable behavior earlier.

Okay... - I don't know what came over me. Do you suppose we could pretend it never happened and start over... - Look, Your Majesty, I just... - Please. Call me Dad. Dad. We both acted like ogres. Maybe we just need some time to get to know each other.

Excellent idea! I was actually hoping you might join me for a morning hunt. A little father-son time? I know it would mean the world to Fiona. [sighs] Shall we say, : by the old oak?

[birds twitter] [Shrek] Face it, Donkey! We're lost. We can't be lost. We followed the King's instructions exactly. "Head to the darkest part of the woods..." "Past the sinister trees with scary-looking branches." - The bush shaped like Shirley Bassey! - We passed that three times already! You were the one who said not to stop for directions. Oh, great. My one chance to fix things up with Fiona's dad and I end up lost in the woods with you! Don't get huffy! I'm only trying to help.

I know! I know. - I'm sorry, all right? - Hey, don't worry about it. I just really need to make things work with this guy. Yeah, sure. Now let's go bond with Daddy. [purring] [purring] Well, well, well, Donkey. I know it was kind of a tender moment back there, but the purring? What? I ain't purring. Sure. What's next? A hug? Hey, Shrek. Donkeys don't purr. What do you think I am, some kind of a... Ha-ha! Fear me, if you dare! [hisses] Look! A little cat.

Look out, Shrek! He got a piece! - It's a cat, Donkey. Come here, little kitty, kitty. Come on, little kitty. Come here. Oh! Come here, little kitty. - [screaming] - Whoa! - Hold on, Shrek! I'm coming! - Come on! Get it off! Get it off! Oh, God. Oh... No! - Look out, Shrek! Hold still! - Get it off! Shrek! Hold still! - Did I miss? - No. You got them.

Now, ye ogre, pray for mercy from... Puss... in Boots! I'll kill that cat! Ah-ha-ha! [coughs] [wheezes] [retches] [coughs] - [chuckles] Hairball. - Oh! That is nasty! What should we do with him? Take the sword and neuter him. Give him the Bob Barker treatment. Oh, no! Por favor! Please! I implore you! It was nothing personal, Señor. I was doing it only for my family. My mother, she is sick. And my father lives off the garbage! The King offered me much in gold and I have a litter of brothers...

Whoa, whoa, whoa! Fiona's father paid you to do this? The rich King? Sí. [screams] Well, so much for Dad's royal blessing. Don't feel bad. Almost everybody that meets you wants to kill you. Gee, thanks. Maybe Fiona would've been better off if I were some sort of Prince Charming. That's what the King said. Oh, uh... sorry. I thought that question was directed at me.

Shrek, Fiona knows you'd do anything for her. Well, it's not like I wouldn't change if I could. I just... I just wish I could make her happy. Hold the phone... "Happiness." "A tear drop away."

Donkey! Think of the saddest thing that's ever happened to you! Aw, man, where do I begin? First there was the time that old farmer tried to sell me for some magic beans. Then this fool had a party and he have the guests trying to pin the tail on me. Then they got drunk and start beating me with a stick, going "Piñata!!" What is a piñata, anyway?

No, Donkey! I need you to cry! Don't go projecting on me. I know you're feeling bad, but you got to... Aaaahhh! You little, hairy, litter-licking sack of... What? Is it on? Is it on? [clears throat] This is Fairy Godmother. I'm either away from my desk or with a client. But if you come by the office, we'll be glad to make you an appointment. Have a "happy ever after."

Oh... Are you up for a little quest, Donkey? That's more like it! Shrek and Donkey, on another whirlwind adventure! Ain't no stoppin' us now! Whoo! We're on the move! - Stop, Ogre! I have misjudged you. - Join the club. We've got jackets.

On my honor, I am obliged to accompany you until I have saved your life as you have spared me mine. The position of annoying talking animal has already been taken. Let's go, Shrek. Shrek? - Shrek! - Aw, come on, Donkey. Look at him... in his wee little boots. You know, how many cats can wear boots? Honestly.

Let's keep him! - Say what? [purrs] Ahh! Listen. He's purring! - Oh, so now it's cute. - Come on, Donkey. Lighten up. Lighten up? I should lighten up? Look who's telling who to lighten up!

[giggles] Shrek! [barks] [barks] Shrek? They're both festive, aren't they? What do you think, Harold? Um... Yes, yes. Fine. Fine. [sighs] Try to at least pretend you're interested in your daughter's wedding ball. Honestly, Lillian, I don't think it matters. How do we know there will even be a ball?

Mom. Dad. - Oh, hello, dear. - What's that, Cedric? Right! Coming. Mom, have you seen Shrek? I haven't. You should ask your father. Be sure and use small words, dear. He's a little slow this morning. - Can I help you, Your Majesty? - Ah, yes! Um... Mmm! Exquisite. What do you call this dish? That would be the dog's breakfast, Your Majesty. Ah, yes. Very good, then. Carry on, Cedric.

Dad? Dad, have you seen Shrek? - No, I haven't, dear. I'm sure he just went off to look for a nice... mud hole to cool down in. You know, after your little spat last night. Oh. You heard that, huh? The whole kingdom heard you. I mean, after all, it is in his nature to be... well, a bit of a brute. Him? You know, you didn't exactly roll out the Welcome Wagon.

Well, what did you expect? Look at what he's done to you. Shrek loves me for who I am. I would think you'd be happy for me. Darling, I'm just thinking about what's best for you. Maybe you should do the same.

[both whisper] No, really? [both laugh] [Shrek] Shh... Oh... [hooter blasts] Oh, no. That's the old Keebler's place. Let's back away slowly. That's the Fairy Godmother's cottage. She's the largest producer of hexes and potions in the whole kingdom. Then why don't we pop in there for a spell? Ha-ha! Spell! [Puss in Boots shrieks with laughter]

[Puss in Boots] He makes me laugh. Hi. I'm here to see the... The Fairy Godmother. I'm sorry. She is not in. Jerome! Coffee and a Monte Cristo. Now! [sighs] Yes, Fairy Godmother. Right away. Look, she's not seeing any clients today, OK? That's OK, buddy. We're from the union. The union?

We represent the workers in all magical industries, both evil and benign. Oh! Oh, right. Are you feeling at all degraded or oppressed? Uh... a little. We don't even have dental. They don't even have dental. Okay, we'll just have a look around. Oh. By the way. I think it'd be better if the Fairy Godmother didn't know we were here. - Know what I'm saying? Huh? - Huh? Huh? Huh? - Stop it. - Of course. Go right in.

[voices and grinding machines] [explosion] A drop of desire. [giggles] Naughty! A pinch of passion. [laughs] And just a hint of... lust! [laughs] - [Shrek] Excuse me. - [gasps] Sorry to barge in like this... What in Grimm's name are you doing here? Well, it seems that Fiona's not exactly happy.

Oh-ho-ho! And there's some question as to why that is? Well, let's explore that, shall we? Ah. P, P, P... Princess. Cinderella. Here we are. "Lived happily ever after." Oh... [laughs] No ogres! Let's see. Snow White. A handsome prince. Oh, no ogres. Sleeping Beauty. Oh, no ogres! Hansel and Gretel? No! Thumbelina? No. The Golden Bird, the Little Mermaid, Pretty Woman... No, no, no, no, no! You see, ogres don't live happily ever after.

All right, look, lady! Don't you point... those dirty green sausages at me! Your Monte Cristo and coffee. Oh! Sorry. Ah... that's okay. We were just leaving. Very sorry to have wasted your time, Miss Godmother. Just... go. Come on, guys.

[whistles tune] TGIF, eh, buddy? Working hard or hardly working, eh, Mac? Get your fine Corinthian footwear and your cat cheeks out of my face! Man, that stinks! You don't exactly smell like a basket of roses. - Well, one of these has got to help. - I was just concocting this very plan! Already our minds are becoming one. Whoa, whoa. If we need an expert on licking ourselves, we'll give you a call.

Shrek, this is a bad idea. Look. Make yourself useful and go keep watch. Puss, do you think you could get to those on top? No problema, boss. In one of my nine lives, I was the great cat burglar of Santiago de Compostela. Ha-ha-ha-ha! Shrek, are you off your nut? Donkey, keep watch. Keep watch? Yeah, I'll keep watch. I'll watch that wicked witch come and whammy a world of hurt up your backside. I'll laugh, too. I'll be giggling to myself.

What do you see? - Toad Stool Softener? I'm sure a nice BM is the perfect solution for marital problems. - Elfa Seltzer? - Uh-uh. - Hex Lax? - No! Try "handsome." Sorry. No handsome. Hey! How about "Happily Ever After"? Well, what does it do? It says "Beauty Divine." In some cultures, donkeys are revered as the wisest of creatures. Especially us talking ones.

[gasps] Donkey! That'll have to do. We've got company. Can we get on with this? Hurry! Nice catch, Donkey! Finally! A good use for your mouth.

[ Pete Yorn: Ever Fallen In Love] Come on! You spurn my natural emotions You make me feel like dirt and I'm hurt And if I start a commotion I run the risk of losing you and that's worse Ever fallen in love with someone, ever fallen in love In love with someone, ever fallen in love In love with someone you shouldn't have fallen in love with Ever fallen in love with someone, ever fallen in love In love with someone, ever fallen in love With someone you shouldn't have fallen in love with Fallen in love with Ever fallen in love with someone you shouldn't have fallen in love with

I don't care whose fault it is. Just get this place cleaned up! And somebody bring me something deep fried and smothered in chocolate! - Mother! - Charming. Sweetheart. This isn't a good time, pumpkin. Mama's working. Whoa, what happened here? - The ogre, that's what! - What? Where is he, Mom? I shall rend his head from his shoulders! I will smite him where he stands! He will rue the very day he stole my kingdom from me! Oh, put it away, Junior! You're still going to be king. We'll just have to come up with something smarter.

Pardon. Um... Everything is accounted for, Fairy Godmother, except for one potion. What? Oh... I do believe we can make this work to our advantage.

"Happily Ever After Potion. Maximum strength. "For you and your true love. "If one of you drinks this, you both will be fine. "Happiness, comfort and beauty divine." - You both will be fine? - I guess it means it'll affect Fiona, too. Hey, man, this don't feel right. My donkey senses are tingling all over. Drop that jug o' voodoo and let's get out of here. It says, "Beauty Divine." How bad can it be?

[sneezes] See, you're allergic to that stuff. You'll have a reaction. And if you think that I'll be smearing Vapor Rub over your chest, think again! Boss, just in case there is something wrong with the potion... allow me to take the first sip. It would be an honor to lay my life on the line for you. Oh, no, no. I don't think so. If there'll be any animal testing, I'll do it. That's the best friend's job. Now give me that bottle. How do you feel? I don't feel any different. I look any different? You still look like an ass to me.

Maybe it doesn't work on donkeys. - Well, here's to us, Fiona. - Shrek? - You drink that, there's no going back. - I know. - No more wallowing in the mud? - I know. - No more itchy butt crack? - I know! - But you love being an ogre! - I know! But I love Fiona more. Shrek, no! Wait!

[gurgling] [farts] Got to be... I think you grabbed the "Farty Ever After" potion. Maybe it's a dud. Or maybe Fiona and I were never meant to be. Or maybe Fiona and I were never meant to be. [thunder rumbles] Uh-oh. What did I tell you? I feel something coming on. I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die! Oh, sweet sister, mother of mercy. I'm melting! I'm melting!

It's just the rain, Donkey. [chuckles] Oh. Don't worry. Things seem bad because it's dark and rainy and Fiona's father hired a sleazy hitman to whack you. [hisses] lt'll be better in the morning. You'll see... The sun'll come out... Tomorrow [yawns] Bet your bottom... Bet my bottom? I'm coming, Elizabeth! Donkey? Are you all right? - Hey, boss. Let's shave him. - D-Donkey? [groans] [Puss In Boots shrieks]

There you are! We missed you at dinner. What is it, darling? Dad... I've been thinking about what you said. And I'm going to set things right. Ah! Excellent! That's my girl. It was a mistake to bring Shrek here. I'm going to go out and find him. And then we'll go back to the swamp where we belong.

[Lillian] Fiona, please! Let's not be rash, darling. You can't go anywhere right now. [rain patters] [Both] Fiona! Look, I told you he was here. Look at him! Quiet. Look at him.

[Shrek groans] Good morning, sleepyhead. [Shrek shouts] [All] Good morning! We love your kitty! - [Shrek] Oh... My head... - Here, I fetched a pail of water. Thanks. Uhh! Aahh! Oh... A cute button nose? Thick, wavy locks? Taut, round buttocks? I'm... I'm... - Gorgeous! - I'll say. I'm Jill. What's your name? - Um... Shrek. - Shrek? Wow. Are you from Europe? - You're tense. - I want to rub his shoulders. - I got it covered. - I don't have anything to rub. Get in line. Get in line.

Have you seen my donkey? - Who are you calling donkey? - Donkey? You're a... - A stallion, baby! I can whinny. [whinnies] I can count. Look at me, Shrek! I'm trotting! That's some quality potion. What's in that stuff? "Oh, don't take the potion, Mr. Boss, it's very bad." Pah! "Warning: Side effects may include burning, itching, oozing, weeping. "Not intended for heart patients or those with... nervous disorders."

I'm trotting, I'm trotting in place! Yeah! What? Señor? "To make the effects of this potion permanent, "the drinker must obtain his true love's kiss by midnight." Midnight? Why is it always midnight? - Pick me! I'll be your true love! - I'll be your true love. I'll be true... enough. Look, ladies, I already have a true love.

[all] Oh... And take it from me, Boss. You are going to have one satisfied Princess. And let's face it. You are a lot easier on the eyes. Inside you're the same old mean, salty... - Easy. ...cantankerous, foul, angry ogre you always been.

And you're still the same annoying donkey. - Yeah. - [sighs] Well... Look out, Princess. Here comes the new me. First things first. - We need to get you out of those clothes.

[all gasp] - Ready? - Ready! - [Donkey screams] - Driver, stop! Oh, God! Help me, please! My racing days are over! I'm blind! Tell the truth. Will I ever play the violin again? You poor creature! Is there anything I can do for you? Well, I guess there is one thing. Take off the powdered wig and step away from your drawers.

Not bad. - Not bad at all. [both laugh] Father? Is everything all right, Father? Thank you, gentlemen! Someday, I will repay you. Unless, of course, I can't find you or if I forget. - [whinnies] - [Puss in Boots, in angry Spanish]

[ Butterfly Boocher: Changes] [ Butterfly Boocher: Changes] Oh, yeah Turn and face the strange Ch-Ch-Changes Don't wanna be a richer one Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-Changes Turn and face the strange Ch-Ch-Changes Just gonna have to be a different man Time may change me But I can't trace time Halt! Tell Princess Fiona her husband, Sir Shrek, is here to see her. Still don't know what I was looking for And my time was running wild, a million dead-end streets Every time I thought I'd got it made It seemed the taste was not so sweet

[screams] - Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-Changes Turn and face the strange - Shrek? - Ch-Ch-Changes Don't wanna be a richer one Time may change me But I can't trace time Fiona? Hello, handsome. Shrek! - Princess! - Donkey? Wow! That potion worked on you, too? What potion? Shrek and I took some magic potion. And well... Now, we're sexy! Shrek? [purrs] For you, baby... I could be. - Yeah, you wish.

Donkey, where is Shrek? He went inside looking for you. Shrek? Fiona! Fiona! You want to dance, pretty boy? Are you going so soon? Don't you want to see your wife? Fiona? Shrek? Aye, Fiona. It is me. What happened to your voice? The potion changed a lot of things, Fiona. But not the way I feel about you. Fiona? - Charming? - Do you think so? [laughs] Dad. I was so hoping you'd approve.

Um... Who are you? - Mom, it's me, Shrek. I know you never get a second chance at a first impression, but, well, what do you think? [Shrek in distance] Fiona! Fiona! Fiona! - Fiona! - Fiona, Fiona! Ho-ho-ho! Oh, shoot! I don't think they can hear us, pigeon. [sighs deeply] Don't you think you've already messed her life up enough? I just wanted her to be happy. And now she can be. Oh, sweetheart. She's finally found the prince of her dreams. But look at me. Look what I've done for her. It's time you stop living in a fairy tale, Shrek. She's a princess, and you're an ogre.

That's something no amount of potion will ever change. But... I love her. If you really love her... you'll let her go.

[ Nick Cave: People Ain't No Good] [ Nick Cave: People Ain't No Good] Shrek? Señor. What's going on? Where are you going? You wouldn't have had anything to do with this, would you, Harold? People just ain't no good I think that's well understood There you go, boys. Just leave the bottle, Doris. Hey. Why the long face? It was all just a stupid mistake. I never should have rescued her from that tower in the first place.

I hate Mondays. I can't believe you'd walk away from the best thing that happened to you. What choice do I have? She loves that pretty boy, Prince Charming. Come on. Is he really that good-looking? Are you kidding? He's gorgeous! He has a face that looks like it was carved by angels. - Oh. He sounds dreamy. - You know... shockingly, this isn't making me feel any better.

Look, guys. It's for the best. Mom and Dad approve, and Fiona gets the man she's always dreamed of. Everybody wins. Except for you. I don't get it, Shrek. You love Fiona. Aye. And that's why I have to let her go.

Excuse me, is she here? She's, uh... in the back. Oh, hello again. Fairy Godmother. Charming. You'd better have a good reason for dragging us down here, Harold. Well, I'm afraid Fiona isn't really... warming up to Prince Charming. - FYI, not my fault. - No, of course it's not, dear. I mean, how charming can I be when I have to pretend I'm that dreadful ogre? No, no, it's nobody's fault. Perhaps it's best if we just call the whole thing off, okay?

[both] What? - You can't force someone to fall in love! I beg to differ. I do it all the time! Have Fiona drink this and she'll fall in love with the first man she kisses, which will be Charming. - Umm... no. - What did you say? I can't. I won't do it. Oh, yes, you will. If you remember, I helped you with your happily ever after.


	3. Chapter 3

Shrek 🕑 ACT 🕜 Scene 1️⃣ There is 🅰️ 🛏 onstage behind 🅰️ silky curtain, backlit. PRINCE CHARMING (os) Once upon 🅰️ 🕛 in 🅰️ kingdom far, far away, the 👑 and 👸 were blessed with 🅰️ beautiful 🚼 💃. And throughout the land, everyone was 🙋... until the 🔆 went 🔻 and they 🙈saw🙈 that their daughter was cursed with 🅰️ frightful enchantment that took 👫 each and every 🌚. Desperate, they sought the 💁 of 🅰️ fairy godmother who had🈶 them 🔒 the 🌱 👸 away in 🅰️ 🗼, there to await the 😘... of the handsome Prince Charming. [enters gallantly onstage] It was he who would chance the perilous journey through blistering 🌨 and scorching 🐪 traveling🛅 for many days and nights🌝, risking life and limb👌 to reach the Dragon's keep. For he was the bravest, and most handsome... in all the land. [looks at the audience] And 🇮🇹 was destiny that his 😽 would 💔 the dreaded curse. He alone would climb to the highest🔊 room of the tallest 🗼 to enter the princess's 👸 chambers, 🎌 the room to her 😴 👥, pull ⬅️ the gossamer curtains to 🔎 her... [pulls ↩️ the curtain to reveal WOLF in the 🛏. Gasps] WOLF What? CHARMING Princess... Fiona? WOLF No! CHARMING [relieved] Thank heavens👼. Where is she? WOLF She's 🔛 her honeymoon. CHARMING Honeymoon? With whom? 🕝 Scene 2️⃣ THE SWAMP SHREK It's so🆘 📈 to be 🏠! Just you and me and... DONKEY [offstage] One is the loneliest number9️⃣ that you ever do...[enters] Two can be 🅰️as🅰️ 📉 as 🅰️ 1️⃣... SHREK Donkey? DONKEY Shrek! Fiona! Aren't you ✌️ 🅰️ 🔦 for sore 🙄! Give 🇺🇲 🅰️ 🤗, Shrek, you 🔘 👭 machine. And 👀 at you, Mrs. Shrek. How 'bout 🅰️ side of sugar for the steed? SHREK Donkey, 😦 are you doing 📌? DONKEY Taking 💅 of your 💑 nest for you. SHREK Oh, you 😏 💏... sorting the 📦 and watering 🚰 the plants 🌴? DONKEY Yeah, and feeding the 🎏! SHREK I don't 🈶 any 🐬. DONKEY You did. [looks around for the fish] SHREK Look at the 🕜. I guess you'd better❇️ be going. DONKEY Don't you want to tell me about your trip? Or how about 🅰️ 🎰 of Parcheesi? FIONA Actually, Donkey? Shouldn't you be getting🉐 🏠 to Dragon? DONKEY Oh, yeah, that. I don't know. She's been all moody and stuff lately. I 💭 I'd move in with you. FIONA You know we're always 😃 to 👀 you, Donkey. SHREK But Fiona and I are married now. We need 🅰️ little 🕘, you know, to be together. Just with each other. Alone. DONKEY Say 👎 ➕. You don't 🈶 to worry😟 about 🅰️ thing. I will always be 📍 to make sure nobody bothers you. SHREK Donkey! 🕒 DONKEY Yes, roomie? SHREK You're bothering me. DONKEY Oh, OK. All ▶️, ✨. I guess... Me and Pinocchio was going to catch 🅰️ tournament, anyway, so🆘🆘...Maybe I'll 🙈 y'all Sunday for 🅰️ 🍡 or something. SHREK He'll be fine. Now, where were we? [giggles] Oh.I think💭 I remember. Donkey! DONKEY I know, I know! Alone! I'm going! I'm going. What do you want me to tell these other guys👨? ROYAL MESSENGER enters to fanfare. MESSENGER [clears throat] "Dearest Princess Fiona. You are hereby summoned to the Kingdom of Far, Far Away for 🅰️ 💂 🍙 in 🎆 of your 💑 at which 🕒 the King will bestow his 👸 blessing... upon you and your...uh... Prince Charming. Love, the King and Queen of Far, Far Away. aka Mom and Dad." FIONA Mom and Dad? SHREK Prince Charming? DONKEY Royal ⚾️? Can I come? SHREK We're not going. FIONA & DONKEY What? SHREK I 😏, don't you 🤔think🤔 they might be 🅰️ bit...😲 to 👀 you 😍 this? FIONA Well, they might be 🅰️ bit 🙀. But they're my 👪, Shrek. They 💓 me. And don't worry😟. They'll 👬 you, too. SHREK Yeah, ▶️. Somehow I don't think🤔 I'll be welcome at the 🇯🇵 ♣️. FIONA Stop 🇮🇹. They're not 💖 that. SHREK How do you explain Sergeant Pompous and the Fancy Pants Club Band? FIONA Oh, come 🔛! You could at least give them 🅰️ chance. SHREK To do 😦? Sharpen their pitchforks? 🕟 FIONA No! They just want to give you their blessing. SHREK Oh, great. Now I need their blessing? FIONA If you want to be 🅰️ 〽️ of this 👪, 🆗! SHREK Who says I want to be 〽️ of this 👪? FIONA You did! When you married me! SHREK Well, there's some fine 👣 for you! FIONA [exasperated sigh] So that's 🇮🇹. You won't come? SHREK Trust me. It's 🅰️ 📉 💡. We are not going! And that's final! ALL 🚪. SCENE 3️⃣ SHREK, DONKEY and FIONA re-enter with GINGY and PINOCHIO. SHREK is carrying luggage GINGY [walking by and ⛏picking⛏ 🆙 the ‘warning, Ogres sign’] Don't 😟worry😟! We'll take 💅 of everything. PINOCHIO Hey, 🚏 for me. DONKEY Hit 🇮🇹! Move 'em 🔛! Head 'em 🔺! Head 'em ☝️, move 'em 🔛! Head 'em 🆙! Move ‘em 🔛, Rawhide! Knock 'em out! Pound 'em 💀! Make 'em ☕️! Buy 'em drinks🍻🍻! Meet their mamas! Milk 'em hard! Rawhide! Yeehaw! SHREK, FIONA and DONKEY 🎫 ↩️ and forth 🔛 the stage every 🕓 the E/E (Enter/exit #️⃣ appears) DONKEY Are we there yet? SHREK No. DONKEY Are we there yet? FIONA Not yet. E/E 5️⃣ DONKEY OK, are we there yet? SHREK No. DONKEY Are we there yet? FIONA No! E/E DONKEY Are we there yet? SHREK Yes. DONKEY Really? SHREK No! DONKEY Are we there yet? SHREK & FIONA No! E/E DONKEY Are we there yet? SHREK [mimics] Are we there yet? DONKEY That's not 😄. That's really immature. SHREK That's not 😆. That's really immature. DONKEY This is why nobody likes😚 👹ogres👹. SHREK This is why nobody likes💖💖 👹ogres👹. DONKEY Your loss! SHREK Your loss! DONKEY I'm gonna just ✋ 🗨. SHREK Finally! DONKEY This is taking forever, Shrek. There's 👎 in-💺 🎦 or nothing! SHREK The Kingdom of Far, Far Away, Donkey. That's where we're going. Far, far...[softly] away! DONKEY All ▶️, all ▶️, I 🉐 🇮🇹. I'm just so🆘 darn 😒. SHREK [groans] Are we there yet? FIONA [chuckles] Yes! DONKEY Oh, finally! ALL 🚪 6️⃣ SCENE 🕟 FAR FAR AWAY (CASTLE ENTRANCE) MESSENGER Announcing the long-awaited ↩️ of the beautiful Princess Fiona and her 🆕 husband. SHREK and FIONA enter 📴-stage ◀️. KING and QUEEN enter 📴-stage ▶️. FIONA Well, this is 🇮🇹. KING This is 🇮🇹. MESSENGER This is 🇮🇹. [exits] SHREK [chuckles] So...you still 💭think💭 this was 🅰️ 🉑 💡? FIONA Of course! Look. Mom and Dad 👀 😊 to 👀 🇻🇮. KING Who 🔛 🌐 are they? QUEEN I 💭think 💭 that's our little 🙆. KING That's not little! That's 🅰️ really big ⚠️. Wasn't she supposed to 😘 Prince Charming and 💔 the spell? QUEEN Well, he's ❎ Prince Charming, but they do 👀... SHREK Happy now? We came. We 🙈saw 🙈 them. Now let's go before they 💡 the 🔦torches🔦. FIONA They're my 👪. SHREK Hello? They 🔑locked🔑🔑 you in 🅰️ 🗼. FIONA That was for my own... KING Good! Here's our chance. Let's go 🔙 💠 and pretend we're not 👪. QUEEN Harold, we 🈶 to be... SHREK Quick! While they're not looking👀 we can make 🅰️ run🏃 for 🇮🇹. FIONA Shrek, ⏹ 🇮🇹! Everything's gonna be... KING A 🌊! There is ❎ ↕️... FIONA You can do this. Both parties🍻 begin 📦 toward eachother 🕖 SHREK I really... KING Really... QUEEN don't... SHREK want... FIONA to... KING be... SHREK Here! FIONA Mom... Dad...I'd 💗 you to meet my husband... Shrek. SHREK Well, um...It's easy to 🙈 where Fiona 🉐gets🉐 her 👍 looks👀 from. [chuckles nervously] DONKEY enters shaking 📴 🅰️ GUARD DONKEY [off-stage] What do you 😏, "not 🔛 the list"? Don't tell me you don't know who I am. [enters] What's happening, everybody? Thanks for 🚏waiting🚏. I had🈶 the hardest 🕚 getting 🉐🉐 into this 🏕. KING No! No! Bad donkey! Bad! Go! FIONA No, Dad! It's all ▶️. It's all ▶️. He's with 🇺🇲. He 🆘helped🆘 rescue me from the 🐉. DONKEY That's me: the noble steed. SHREK Oh, 👦. QUEEN So, Fiona, tell 🇺🇸 about where you live. FIONA Well...Shrek owns his own land. Don't you, 🍯? SHREK Oh, 👍! It's in an enchanted forest abundant in 🌰squirrels🌰 and cute little duckies and... DONKEY [laughing] What? I know you ain't 🗨 about the swamp. KING An 👹 from 🅰️ swamp. Oh! How original. QUEEN I suppose that would be 🅰️ fine 🏟 to raise the 🚼children🚼. SHREK and KING cough involuntarily 8️⃣ SHREK It's 🅰️ bit 🕟 to be 💭 about that, isn't 🇮🇹? KING Indeed. QUEEN Harold! SHREK What's that supposed to 😏? FIONA Dad. It's great, OK? KING For his type, 🉑. SHREK My type? KING I suppose any grandchildren I could expect from you would be... SHREK Ogres, 🆗! QUEEN Not that there's anything wrong with that. Right, Harold? KING Oh, ❎! No! Of course, not! That is, assuming you don't eat your own 🌱! FIONA Dad! SHREK No, we usually prefer the 1️⃣ones1️⃣ who've been locked🔑 away in 🅰️ 🗼! FIONA Shrek, 🙏! KING I only did that because I 💟 her. SHREK Aye, day 💅 or 🐲-💂guarded💂 🏯. KING You wouldn't understand. You're not her 👪! QUEEN Harold! FIONA Shrek! SHREK Fiona! KING Fiona! FIONA Mom! QUEEN Harold... DONKEY Donkey! FIONA exits🚪 crying😭 9️⃣ SCENE 🕔 STREETS OF FAR FAR AWAY FIONA enters, she hears👂 the voice of FAIRY GODMOTHER FAIRY GODMOTHER (FG) Your fallen 😂 🈶 📲called📲 to me So, 📌 comes my 🍩 remedy I know 😦 every 👸 needs For her to live life happily😃... Both gasp FG Oh, my dear. Oh, 👀 at you. You're all grown 🆙. FIONA Who are you? FG Oh, 🍯 pea! I'm your fairy godmother. FIONA I 🈶 🅰️ fairy godmother? FG Shush, shush. Now, don't 😟worry😟. I'm 🈁 to make 🇮🇹 all better👍. With just 🅰️ 👋 of my 🐰 wand, your troubles will 🔜 be gone. For example, how about 🅰️ sporty 🚋 to ride in 💈, with 🅰️ sexy 👴-👦 chauffeur named 📛 Kyle? KYLE enters FIONA Thank you very much, Fairy Godmother, but... SHREK enters SHREK Fiona? Fiona. FIONA Oh, uh...Fairy Godmother... I'd ❤️ you to meet my husband, Shrek. FG Your husband? What? What did you say? When did this happen? FIONA Shrek is the 1️⃣ who rescued me. FG But that can't be ▶️. SHREK Oh, great, ➕ relatives! FIONA She's just trying to 💁. SHREK Good! She can 🆘 🇺🇸 pack. Get your coat, dear. We're ◀️leaving◀️. FIONA What? I don't want to leave 🍃. When did you decide this? 🕥 SHREK Shortly after 🛬. FIONA Look, I'm 💔... FG No, that's all ▶️. I need to go, anyway. But remember, dear. If you should ever need me... 😌...is just 🅰️ teardrop away. SHREK Thanks, but we've got🉐 all the 😌 we need. Happy, 🌈, 🌈... FG So I 🙈. Let's go, Kyle. FIONA Very nice, Shrek. SHREK What? I told you coming 🈁 was 🅰️ 〽️ 💡. FIONA You could've at least tried to 🉐 along with my 👨. SHREK I don't think💭 I was going to 🉐 Daddy's blessing, even🌚 if I did want 🇮🇹. FIONA Do you 💭think💭 🇮🇹 might be nice if somebody asked🙏🙏 me 😦 I wanted? SHREK Sure. Do you want me to pack for you? FIONA You're unbelievable! You're behaving ❤️ 🅰️... SHREK Go 🔛! Say 🇮🇹! FIONA Like an 👹! SHREK Here's 🅰️ 🗞 📸 for you! Whether your 👪 💘 🇮🇹 or not...I am an 👹! And guess 😦, Princess? That's not about to change🚼. FIONA I've made changes🚼 for you, Shrek. Think about that. [exits] DONKEY That's real smooth, Shrek. "I'm an 👹!" SCENE 6️⃣ KING AND QUEEN’S BEDCHAMBER KING I knew this would happen. QUEEN You should. You started🆕🆕 🇮🇹. 🕦 KING I can hardly believe that, Lillian. He's the 👹. Not me. QUEEN I think 💭, Harold, you're taking this 🅰️ little too personally 💻. QUEEN This is Fiona's choice. KING But she was supposed to choose the prince we picked⛏⛏ for her. I 😏, you expect me to give my blessings to this... thing? QUEEN Fiona does. And she'll🐌 never forgive you if you don't. I don't want to lose our daughter again, Harold. Oh, you 🎭act🎭 as🅰️ if 💜 is totally predictable. Don't you remember when we were 🌱? We used to 🚶 ⏬ by the lily pond and... KING they were in bloom... QUEEN Our first 😗. KING It's not the same! I don't think💭💭 you realize that our daughter 🈶has🈶 married 🅰️ 👺! QUEEN Oh, 🚏 being🐝🐝 such 🅰️ 🎭 👑. KING Fine! Pretend there's nothing wrong! La, di, da, di, da! Isn't 🇮🇹 all wonderful! I'd 💖 to know how 🇮🇹 could 🉐 any worse 📉! FG [out 🔛 the balcony] Hello, Harold. KING gasps QUEEN What happened? KING Nothing, dear! Just the 🔘 crusade wound 🃏 🆙 🅰️ bit! I'll just stretch 🇮🇹 out 📌 for 🅰️ while. FG We need to 💬. KING Actually, Fairy Godmother, 📴 to 🛏.[yawns] Already taken my pills💊💊, and they tend to make me 🅰️ bit drowsy. So, how about... we make this 🅰️ quick visit. What? [Bumps 🔺 against 2️⃣ armed💪 guards] Oh, 👋. Ha-ha-ha! So, what's😦 🇳🇿? FG You remember my son, Prince Charming? CHARMING enters KING Is that you? My gosh! It's been years. When did you 🉐 ↩️? 🕛 CHARMING Oh, about 5️⃣ minutes ago, actually. After I endured blistering winds🌬, scorching 🐫...I climbed to the highest 🔊 room in the tallest 🗼... FG Mommy can handle this.He endures blistering winds🎐🎐 and scorching 🏝! He climbs to the highest🔊 bloody room of the tallest bloody 🗼...And 😦 does he 🔎? Some 🚻-❓ 🐺 telling him that his 👸 is already married. KING It wasn't my fault. He didn't 🉐 there in 🕔. FG Harold. [GUARD reaches into his pocket] You’ve forced me to do something I really don't want to do. KING [gasps] What is that? What 🈶 you got🉐 there? GUARD pulls out 🅰️ cellphone and gives 🇮🇹 to FG FG My diet is ruined! Yes, I’d 😗 ✌️ Renaissance Wraps, ❌ mayo... chili 🔗... CHARMING I'll 🈶 the Medieval Meal. FG One Medieval Meal and, Harold... Curly 🍟? KING No, thank you. FG Sourdough 🍦 🌮, then? KING No, really, I'm fine. FG Nothing else thanks.[hangs up] We made 🅰️ deal, Harold, and I assume you don't want me to go ⬅️ 🔛 my 〽️. KING [sighs deeply] Indeed not. FG So, Fiona and Charming will be together. KING Yes. FG Believe me, Harold. It's what's😦😦 👌best 👌. Not only for your daughter...but for your Kingdom. KING What am I supposed to do about 🇮🇹? FG Use your imagination. 13 ACT 🕝 SCENE 🕐 AT A PUB IN THE WOODS KING enters. A 👙 (UGLY STEPSISTER) is 🚰 🅰️ 🍸 with her ⬅️ to the audience. KING [clears throat] Excuse me. Uh... excuse me. I'm 👀looking 👀 for the Ugly Stepsister. UGLY STEPSISTER turns around to reveal herself KING Ah! There you are. Right. You 🙈, I need to 🈶 someone taken 💅 of. UGLY STEPSISTER Who's the 👷? KING Well, he's not 🅰️ 👷, per se. Um... He's an 👹. UGLY STEPSISTER Hey, buddy, let me 🗝 you in. There's only 1️⃣ fellow who can handle 🅰️ job 💟 that, and, frankly...he don't 💒 to be disturbed. KING Where could I 🔍 him? UGLY STEPSISTER 👈 to the 🕶 corner🌽🌽 of the room KING Hello? MYSTERIOUS VOICE Who dares 🙊 to me? KING Sorry! I 🙏 I'm not interrupting, but I'm told you're the 1️⃣ to 💬 to about an 👹 ⚠️? VOICE You are told correct. But for this, I charge 🅰️ great deal of 📉. KING Would... this be enough? [holds 🔝 🅰️ heavy 🎒 of coins] VOICE You 🈶 engaged my valuable services, Your Majesty. Just tell me where I can 🔎 this 👹. 14 SCENE 🕑 CASTLE SHREK is alone 📘reading📘 FIONA’s diary. FIONA (offstage) Dear Diary... Sleeping Beauty is having🈶 🅰️ slumber 🍻 tomorrow, but Dad says I can't go. He never lets me out after 🎴. Dad says I'm going away for 🅰️ while. Must be 💑 some finishing 📏. Mom says that when I'm 👴 enough, my Prince Charming will rescue me from my 🗼 and bring me ↩️ to my 👪, and we'll all live 😊happily😊 ever after. Mrs. Fiona Charming. Mrs. Fiona Charming. Mrs. Fiona Charming. A knock 🔛 🚪 KING Sorry. I 🙏 I'm not interrupting anything. SHREK No, 😣. I was just 📕reading📕 🅰️, uh... 🅰️ 👻 📙. KING I was hoping🙏 you'd let me apologize for my despicable behavior 🕔earlier🕔. SHREK Okay... KING I don't know 😦 came over me. Do you suppose we could pretend 🇮🇹 never happened and 🆕 over... SHREK Look, Your Majesty, I just... KING Please. Call me Dad. SHREK Dad. We both acted🎭 💌 ogres👹. Maybe we just need some 🕦 to 🉐 to know each other. KING Excellent 💡! I was actually hoping🙏 you might 🈴 me for 🅰️ 🌄 hunt. A little 👨-son 🕧? I know 🇮🇹 would 😏 the 🌍 to Fiona. Shall we say, by the 👵 oak? SHREK Sure. Fade out 15 SCENE 3️⃣ IN THE FOREST SHREK Face 🇮🇹, Donkey! We're lost. DONKEY We can't be lost. We followed the King's instructions exactly. "Head to the darkest🕶 〽️ of the woods...""Past the sinister trees🌲 with 👻-looking👀 branches🎋." The bush 🔷shaped🔷 💛 Shirley Bassey! SHREK We passed🎫 that 3️⃣ times🕚🕚 already! DONKEY You were the 1️⃣ who said not to ⏹ for 👆directions👆. SHREK Oh, great. My 1️⃣ chance to 🔧 things 🆙 with Fiona's 👪 and I 🔚 ☝️ lost in the woods with you! DONKEY Don't 🉐 huffy! I'm only trying to 🆘. SHREK I know! I know. I'm 🙇, all ▶️? DONKEY Hey, don't 😟worry😟 about 🇮🇹. SHREK I just really need to make things 💼 with this 👱. DONKEY Yeah, sure. Now let's go bond with Daddy. SHREK hears👂 purring SHREK Well, well, well, Donkey. I know 🇮🇹 was kind of 🅰️ tender moment 🔙 there, but the purring? DONKEY What? I ain't purring. SHREK Sure. What's ➡️? A 🤗? DONKEY Hey, Shrek. Donkeys don't purr. What do you 🤔think🤔 I am, some kind of 🅰️... PUSS IN BOOTS enters PUSS Ha-ha! Fear me, if you dare! SHREK Look! A little 😾. DONKEY Look out, Shrek! He got🉐 🅰️ piece! SHREK It's 🅰️ 🐱, Donkey. Come 🈁, little kitty, kitty. Come 🔛, little kitty. Come 🈁. 16 PUSS scratches SHREK’s outstretched ☝️ PUSS Now, 🆗ye🆗 👹, 🙏 for mercy from...Puss... in Boots! SHREK I'll kill🚬 that 🐱! PUSS Ah-ha-ha! [coughs, wheezes, retches, coughs, chuckles] Hairball. DONKEY Oh! That is nasty! SHREK What should we do with him? DONKEY Take the sword⚔ and neuter him. PUSS Oh, ❌! Por favor! Please! I implore you! It was nothing 💻, Señor. I was doing 🇮🇹 only for my 👪. My 👪, she is 😷. And my 👪 lives 📴 the ♻️! The King offered me much in gold and I 🈶 🅰️ 🚯 of brothers... SHREK Whoa, whoa, whoa! Fiona's 👪 paid you to do this? PUSS The rich King? Sí. SHREK Well, so🆘 much for Dad's 👸 blessing. DONKEY Don't feel 〽️. Almost everybody that meets you wants to 🚬kill🚬 you. SHREK Maybe Fiona would've been better✨ 📴 if I were some sort of Prince Charming. PUSS That's 😦 the King said. Oh, uh... 🙇. I 💭 that ❓ was directed at me. DONKEY Shrek, Fiona knows you'd do anything for her. SHREK Well, it's🇮🇹🇮🇹 not 💚 I wouldn't change 🚼 if I could. I just... I just 🙏 I could make her 😅. Hold the 📶... "Happiness. Just 🅰️ 😹 ☔️ away." Donkey! Think of the saddest thing that's ever happened to you! DONKEY Aw, 👮, where do I begin? First there was the 🕙 that 👵 farmer 🚜 tried to sell me for some 🎱 beans. Then this fool 🈶had🈶 🅰️ 🍻 and he 🈶 the guests trying to 📍 the tail 🔛 me. Then they got🉐🉐 🍺 and 🆕 💓 me with 🅰️ stick, going "Piñata!!" What is 🅰️ piñata, anyway? 17 SHREK No, Donkey! I need you to 😭! DONKEY Don't go projecting 🔛 me. I know you're feeling 〽️, but you 🉐got 🉐 to [Puss 🚶 🔛 his foot] Aaaahhh! You little, hairy, 🚯-licking sack of... KYLE enters with 🅰️ cart KYLE Fairy Godmother is away from desk or with 🅰️ client. But I can 🆘 you with your ‘Happiness problems’ [yawns] FAIRY GODMOTHER enters and Kyle stands ☝️ straight very quickly FG Kyle, I’ve been looking👀 everywhere for you! Why aren’t you [notices SHREK] What in Grimm's 📛 are you doing 📌? SHREK Well, um, 🇮🇹 seems that Fiona's not exactly 😃. FG Oh-ho-ho! And there's some ⁉️ as🅰️ to why that is? Well, let's explore that, shall we? Cinderella."Lived happily😆 ever after." No ogres👹! Snow White. A handsome prince. Oh, 😣 👹ogres👹. Sleeping Beauty. No ogres👹! Hansel and Gretel? No! Thumbelina? No. the Little Mermaid, Pretty Woman...No, 👎, ❎! You 👀, 👹ogres 👹 don't live happily😹😹 ever after. SHREK All ▶️, 👀, 👵! FG Don't you 👈...those dirty 🍵 sausages at me! KYLE 😃opens😃 the cart to 🉐 🅰️ soda and SHREK notices the potions SHREK Ah... that's 👌. We’ll go. Very 💔 to 🈶 wasted your 🕛, Miss Godmother. FG I need 🅰️ Monte Cristo Sandwich now. You’ve got 🉐 me all 💼worked 💼 ☝️. [exits] SHREK 👀looks 👀 at KYLE, smiles 😄, then knocks him out. DONKEY Shrek, are you 📴 your 🔩? SHREK Donkey, 🔕 and keep 👀. DONKEY Keep 👀? Yeah, I'll keep 👀. I'll 👀 that wicked witch come and whammy 🅰️ 🗺 of 🤕 ☝️ your backside. I'll 😄, too. I'll be giggling to myself. SHREK 😃opens😃 the cart and passes 💯 potions to PUSS 🔞 PUSS Toad Stool Softener? Elfa Seltzer? Hex Lax? SHREK Help me 🔎 "handsome." PUSS Hey! How about "Happily Ever After"? SHREK Well, 😦 does 🇮🇹 do? PUSS It says "Beauty Divine." SHREK That'll 🈶 to do. She’s coming 🔙. Go, Donkey! ALL 🚪. FG enters, with CHARMING following after. FG What happened 🈁? Kyle! Clean this 🆙. CHARMING Mother! FG This isn't 🅰️ ❇️ 🕑, 🎃. Mama's working 🏢. CHARMING Whoa, 😦 happened 📌? FG The 👹, that's 😦! CHARMING What? Where is he, Mom? I shall rend his 💆 from his shoulders! I will smite him where he stands! He will rue the very day he stole my kingdom from me! FG Oh, put 🇮🇹 away, Junior! You're still going to be 👑. We'll just 🈶 to come 🔝 with something smarter. KYLE Pardon. Um...Everything is accounted for, Fairy Godmother, except for 1️⃣ potion. FG What? [looks in the cart] Oh...I do believe we can make this 💼 to our advantage. SCENE 4️⃣ THE ROYAL CASTLE QUEEN Try to at least pretend you're interested in your daughter's 💍 ⛹. KING Honestly, Lillian, I don't 💭think 💭 🇮🇹 matters. How do we know there will even🌑 be 🅰️ 🎳? FIONA Mom. Dad. KING Oh, 👋, dear. What's that, Cedric? Right! Coming. FIONA Mom, 🈶 you seen Shrek? 19 QUEEN I haven't. You should 🙏 your 👨. Be sure and use small 🆚, dear. He's 🅰️ little 🐌 this 🌄. CEDRIC Can I 🆘 you, Your Majesty? KING Ah, 🆗! Um...Mmm! Exquisite. What do you 📲 this 📡? CEDRIC That would be the 🐾dog's🐾 🍞, Your Majesty. KING Ah, 👍. Very 🌟, then. Carry 🔛, Cedric. FIONA Dad? Dad, 🈶 you seen Shrek? KING No, I haven't, dear. I'm sure he just went 📴 to 👀 for 🅰️ nice... mud 🕳 to ✨ ⤵️ in. You know, after your little spat last 🌑. FIONA Oh. You 🇭🇲 that, 😨? KING The whole kingdom 🇭🇲 you. I 😏, after all, 🇮🇹 is in his 🍀 to be…well, 🅰️ bit of 🅰️ brute. FIONA Him? You know, you didn't exactly 🙄roll 🙄 out the Welcome Wagon. KING Well, 😦 did you expect? Look at 😦 he's 🔨 to you. FIONA Shrek loves💗💗 me for who I am. I would 🤔think🤔 you'd be 😅 for me. KING Darling, I'm just 💭 about what's😦 best ✨ for you. Maybe you should do the same. SCENE 5️⃣ FOREST SHREK [reading the potion] "Happily Ever After Potion. Maximum strength. For you and your true 💚. If 1️⃣ of you drinks 🍷 this, you both will be fine. Happiness, comfort and 💅 divine." You both will be fine? I guess 🇮🇹 means😏😏 it'll affect Fiona, too. DONKEY Hey, 👮, this don't feel ▶️. My donkey senses are tingling all over. Drop that 🏺 o'🅾️ voodoo and let's 🉐 out of 🈁. SHREK It says, "Beauty Divine." How 📉 can 🇮🇹 be? [sniffs the potion and sneezes] DONKEY See, you're allergic to that stuff. You'll 🈶 🅰️ reaction. And if you think💭 that I'll be smearing Vapor Rub over your chest, think🤔 again! SHREK Well, here's🈁 to 🇺🇸, Fiona. DONKEY Shrek? You 🍶 that, there's 👎 going ⬅️. 20 SHREK I know. DONKEY No ➕ wallowing in the mud? SHREK I know. DONKEY No ➕ itchy butt crack? SHREK I know! DONKEY But you 💒 being😑😑 an 👹! SHREK I know! But I 💋 Fiona ➕. DONKEY Shrek, 😣! Wait! SHREK drinks🔞 the potion. There’s 🅰️ long ⏯ then...he farts💨💨 DONKEY I think💭 you grabbed the "Farty Ever After" potion. PUSS Maybe it's🇮🇹 🅰️ dud. SHREK Or maybe Fiona and I were never meant😏 to be. [Thunder cracks and he passes💯💯 out] DONKEY Shrek! Black out. Fade in CASTLE INTERIOR. FIONA enters with her luggage. KING There you are! We missed you at dinner. What is 🇮🇹, darling? FIONA Dad...I've been 🤔 about 😦 you said. And I'm going to 📐 things ▶️. KING Ah! Excellent! That's my 👸. FIONA It was 🅰️ mistake to bring Shrek 📍. I'm going to go out and 🔍 him. And then we'll go ↩️ to the swamp where we belong. QUEEN Fiona, 🙏! Let's not be rash, darling. You can't go anywhere ▶️ now. Thunder cracks again and FIONA collapses KING Fiona! 21 ACT 3️⃣ SCENE 1️⃣ IN THE BARN - MORNING SISTER Good 🌅, sleepyhead. I ❤️ your kitty! SHREK Oh... My 🗣... SISTER Here, I fetched 🅰️ pail of 🚱. SHREK Thanks. Uhh! [sees his reflection in the pale] Aahh! A cute 🔘 🐘? Thick, 〰️ locks🔑? Taut, 🔃 buttocks? I'm... I'm... SISTER Gorgeous! [moves in closer] I'm Jill. What's your 📛? SHREK Um... Shrek. SISTER Shrek? Wow. Are you from Europe? SHREK 👀looks👀 around 😕 SISTER You're tense. I want to rub your shoulders. SHREK Have you seen my donkey? DONKEY enters and begins 🔬studying🔬 SHREK, followed by PUSS DONKEY Wow! That's some quality potion, Shrek! What's in that stuff? PUSS "Warning: Side effects may include burning, itching, oozing, weeping 😂. Not intended for 💞 patients or those with... 😥 disorders." SHREK What? PUSS Señor? "To make the effects of this potion permanent, the drinker🍸 must 🉐 his true 💙love's💙 😙 by 🕛." SHREK Midnight? DONKEY Why is 🇮🇹 always 🕛? SISTER Pick me! I'll be your true 👫! SHREK Look, 👵, I already 🈶 🅰️ true 👭. SISTER Oh... 22 PUSS Take 🇮🇹 from me, Boss. You are going to 🈶 1️⃣ 😆 Princess. DONKEY And let's 😞 🇮🇹. Even though you are 🅰️ lot easier 🔛 the 🙄, 💠 you're the same 👴 😏, salty... SHREK (simultaneously) Easy. DONKEY ...cantankerous, foul, 👊 👹 you always been. SHREK And you're still the same annoying😠 donkey. DONKEY [Bashful] Yeah. SHREK Well...Look out, Princess. Here comes the 🆕 me. DONKEY First things first. We need to 🉐 you out of those 👗. SISTER gasps SCENE 🕑 THE CASTLE GATES GUARD Halt! SHREK Tell Princess Fiona her husband, Sir Shrek, is 📌 to 🙈 her. FIONA ⏰wakes⏰ ☝️ 🅰️as🅰️🅰️ 🅰️ 👫 and 👀looks👀 at herself in the mirror. She 😱screams 😱 SHREK Fiona! FIONA Shrek? SHREK runs💨 into FIONA’s room as🅰️ FIONA runs 🏃 🔻 to the 🏰 gates. FG enters the room just before SHREK, she is cloaked. SHREK Fiona? FG Hello, handsome. FIONA Shrek! DONKEY Princess! FIONA Donkey? 23 DONKEY Wow! That potion 🏢worked🏢🏢 🔛 you, too? FIONA What potion? DONKEY Shrek took some ♥️ potion. And well...Now, he’s sexy! FIONA [looking at PUSS] Shrek? PUSS For you, 🚼... I could be. DONKEY Yeah, you 🙏. FIONA Donkey, where is Shrek? DONKEY He went 💠 looking👀 for you. DONKEY and PUSS 🚪. FIONA Shrek? SHREK Fiona! Fiona! FG [blocks his 🚪 with her wand] Are you going so🆘 🔜? Don't you want to 🙈 your wife? CHARMING enters CHARMING Fiona? FIONA Shrek? CHARMING Aye, Fiona. It is me. What happened to your voice? SHREK The potion changed🚼 🅰️ lot of things, Fiona. But not the ↕️ I feel about you. KING and QUEEN enter QUEEN Fiona? KING Charming? CHARMING [showing 📴 outfit] Do you think 💭💭 so🆘? [laughs] Dad. I was so🆘 🙏hoping🙏 you'd approve. QUEEN Um... Who are you? KING Mom, it's🇮🇹 me, Shrek. I know you never 🉐 🅰️ second chance at 🅰️ first impression, but, well, 😦 do you think💭💭? [Hugs FIONA] SHREK Fiona! Fiona! 24 FG Fiona, Fiona! Ho-ho-ho! Oh, 💫! I don't think 🤔 they can 👂 🇻🇮, pigeon.[sighs deeply] Don't you think 💭💭 you've already messed her life ☝️ enough? SHREK I just wanted her to be 😄. FG And now she can be. Oh, sweetheart. She's finally found🔎🔎 the prince of her dreams. SHREK But 👀 at me. Look 😦 I've 🔨 for her. FG It's 🕘 you 🚏 living in 🅰️ fairy tale, Shrek. She's 🅰️ 👸, and you're an 👹. That's something 👎 amount of potion will ever change🚼. SHREK But...I 💖 her. FG If you really 👫 her... you'll let her go. SHREK 🍂 SCENE 🖱 THE UGLY STEPSISTER’S TAVERN SISTER Here you go, boys🙇. PUSS Just leave ◀️ the 🍼, Doris. SISTER Hey. Why the long 😱? SHREK It was all just 🅰️ stupid mistake. I never should 🈶 rescued her from that 🗼 in the first 🏆. PUSS I 😡 Mondays. DONKEY I can't believe you'd 🚶 away from the best📈 thing that happened to you. SHREK What choice do I 🈶? She loves💘 that pretty 👶, Prince Charming. DONKEY Come 🔛. Is he really that 👌-looking👀? SISTER Are you kidding? He's gorgeous! He has🈶 🅰️ 😕 that looks👀 😗 🇮🇹 was carved by 😇angels😇. PUSS Oh. He sounds🔈🔈 dreamy. 25 SHREK You know...shockingly, this isn't making me feel any better 🌟🌟. Look, guys👱👱. It's for the ✨best ✨. Mom and Dad approve, and Fiona gets🉐🉐 the 👴 she's always dreamed of. Everybody 😤wins😤. DONKEY Except for you. I don't 🉐 🇮🇹, Shrek. You 💙 Fiona. SHREK Aye. And that's why I 🈶 to let her go. KING enters in 🅰️ cloak, at the ↩️ of the tavern. KING Excuse me, is she 📍? GUARD She's, uh... in the ⬅️. KING Oh, 👋 again. Fairy Godmother. Charming. FG You'd better 🌟 🈶 🅰️ 👌 reason for dragging 🇻🇮 ⤵️ 📌, Harold. KING Well, I'm afraid Fiona isn't really... warming♨️ 🔺 to Prince Charming. CHARMING FYI, not my fault. FG No, of course 🇮🇹it's🇮🇹 not, dear. CHARMING I 😏, how charming can I be when I 🈶 to pretend I'm that dreadful 👹? KING No, 😣, it's🇮🇹 nobody's fault. Perhaps 🇮🇹it's🇮🇹 best 📈 if we just 📲 the whole thing 📴, 👌? FG and CHARMING What? KING You can't force someone to 🌻 in 💏! FG I beg to differ. I do 🇮🇹 all the 🕠! [pulls out 🅰️ magical potion from her bag] Have Fiona 🍻 this and 🐚she'll🐚 🌻 in 💛 with the first 👱 she 💋kisses 💋💋, which will be Charming. KING Umm... 👎. FG What did you say? KING I can't. I won't do 🇮🇹. FG Oh, 🆗, you will. If you remember, I 🆘helped🆘 you with your happily 🌈 ever after. And I can take 🇮🇹 away just as🅰️ easily. Is that 😦 you want? Is 🇮🇹? 26 KING No. FG Good 👲. Now, we 🈶 to go. I need to do Charming's 💈 before the 🏐. He's hopeless. He's all 🔊 in the front. He can never 🉐 to the ↩️. You need someone to do the ⬅️. CHARMING Oh. Thank you, Mother. DONKEY Mother? FG The 👹! Stop them! Stop them! The guards💂 grab SHREK, DONKEY and PUSS and all 🚪 SCENE 🍀 IN THE CASTLE The KING enters with 🅰️ 👫 of 🍵 cups🍶. He pours the poison☠ into 1️⃣ of them, just before FIONA enters. KING Darling? Ah. I 💭 I might 🔍 you 📌. How about 🅰️ nice 🐪 🍶 of ☕️ before the 🎳? FIONA I'm not going. KING The whole Kingdom's turned out to celebrate your 💍. FIONA There's just 1️⃣ ⚠️. That's not my husband. I 😏, 👀 at him. KING Yes, he is 🅰️ bit different, but 👪 change🚼🚼 for the ones1️⃣ they 💟. You'd be 🙀 how much I changed🚼🚼 for your 👪. FIONA Change? He's completely lost his mind! KING Why not come 🔻 to the ⚽️ and give him another chance? You might 🔍 you 👭 this 🆕 Shrek. FIONA But it's 🇮🇹 the 👵 1️⃣ I fell🎃 in 😻 with, Dad. I'd give anything to 🈶 him 🔙. [reached for 1️⃣ of the 🍵 cups] KING Darling. That's mine⛏. Decaf. Otherwise I'm 🔝 all 🌓. FIONA [drinking from the other cup] Thanks. 27 SCENE 5️⃣ THE DUNGEON DONKEY I 🉐got 🉐 to 🉐 out of 📍! I 🉐got 🉐🉐 to 🉐 out of 🈁! You can't 🔒 🇺🇸 🔺 💖 this! Let me go! What about my Miranda rights ▶️▶️? You're supposed to say I 🈶 the ▶️ to remain 😶. Nobody said I 🈶 the ▶️ to remain 🔕! SHREK You HAVE the ▶️ to remain 🔕. What you lack is the capacity. PUSS I must 👫 🔛 before I, too, go totally 😠. PINOCHIO Shrek? Donkey? PUSS Too 🕣. SHREK Gingy! Pinocchio! Get 🇺🇲 out of 📍! GINGY Quick! Tell 🅰️ lie! PINOCHIO What should I say? SHREK Anything, but quick! GINGY Say something crazy 💗, "I'm wearing ladies'👵 underwear!" PINOCHIO I am wearing ladies' 👩 underwear. SHREK Are you? PINOCHIO I most certainly am not! [his 👃 grows] DONKEY It 👀looks👀 💚 you most certainly am are! PINOCHIO I am not! PUSS What kind? GINGY [looking in the ↩️ of PINOCHIO’s lederhosen] It's 🅰️ thong! PINOCHIO Oww! They're briefs! GINGY Are not. PINOCHIO Are too! GINGY Here we go. Hang tight. [picks the 🔒 with PINOCHIO’s nose] SHREK Okay 🙇boys🙇🙇! We've got🉐 to ⏹ that 👄! 28 DONKEY I 💭 you was going to let her go. SHREK I was, but I can't let them do this to Fiona. DONKEY Boom! That's 😦 I 💒 to 👂. Look who's coming around! PINOCHIO It's impossible! You'll never 🉐 in. The 🏯castle's🏯 guarded💂. There's 🅰️ moat and everything! [nose shrinks 🔙 down] GINGY Folks, 🇮🇹 👀looks👀👀 💗 we're ☝️ 🍪 creek without 🅰️ Popsicle stick. SHREK Don’t worry😟 guys💂, I 🈶 🅰️ plan. To the 🏰! SCENE 🕡 THE ROYAL BALL ROYAL MESSENGER Ladies and gentlemen🎩🎩. Presenting Princess Fiona and her 🆕 husband, Prince Shrek. AUDIENCE 👏applauses👏, 📣. CHARMING begins 🏴 and encouraging the audience FIONA Shrek, 😦 are you doing? CHARMING I'm just 🃏 the 〽️, Fiona. FIONA Is that glitter 🔛 your 💋? CHARMING Mm. Cherry flavored. Want to 😝? FIONA Ugh! What is with you? CHARMING But, Muffin Cake... FIONA 🉐gets🉐🉐 fed ☝️ and turns to leave🍂, CHARMING looks👀 at FG for 🆘. FG [Sotto Voce] Play something! Now! [turns to the AUDIENCE] Ladies and gentlemen🎩. I'd 💚 to dedicate this song to... Princess Fiona and Prince Shrek. CHARMING Fiona, my Princess. Will you honor me with 🅰️ dance? AUDIENCE Dance! Dance! FIONA Since when do you dance? 29 CHARMING Fiona, my dearest, if there's 1️⃣ thing I know, it's🇮🇹 that 😘 is 🈵 of 😲surprises😲. OUTSIDE THE BALL All ▶️, fellas! Let's crash this 🎈! GUARD Halt ▶️ there! GINGY Make me! GUARD grabs GINGY by the collar GINGY Not the gumdrop 🔵! DONKEY and PUSS grab the GUARD DONKEY Go! Go! Your 👵 needs you! Go! SHREK exits🚪🚪 PUSS Today, I repay my debt. GUARD yells and is chased offstage by PUSS. DONKEY, PINOCHIO and GINGY FOLLOW SHREK Stop! Hey, you! Back away from my wife. FIONA Shrek? FG You couldn't just go ↩️ to your swamp and 🍃leave🍃 well enough alone. SHREK Pinocchio! Get the wand! PINOCHIO runs💨💨 for the wand but gets🉐🉐 zapped along the ↕️. His ‘PINOCHIO’ 👃 is gone. PINOCHIO I'm 🅰️ real 🙇! The WOLF barges in and 🌬blows 🌬 the wand out of FG’s 👎, GINGY picks ⚒ 🇮🇹 🔝 and accidentally zaps PINOCHIO, his wooden 👃 appears again. PINOCHIO I'm 🅰️ real 🙇. Aah! Oh. FG That's mine⛏! PUSS and DONKEY enter DONKEY Pray for mercy, from Puss... PUSS and Donkey! FG She's taken the potion! Kiss her now! CHARMING 😙kisses😙 FIONA 30 SHREK No! CHARMING and FIONA 👀 at eachother longingly, SHREK is heartbroken. FIONA (headbutting CHARMING) Hya! ALL gasp SHREK Fiona. FIONA Shrek. SHREK and FIONA embrace FG Harold! You were supposed to give her the potion! KING Well, I guess I gave her the wrong ☕️. CHARMING [snatching the wand and tossing 🇮🇹 ⬅️ to FG] Mommy! FIONA Mommy? FG I told you. Ogres don't live happily😂 ever after. FG tries to zap SHREK but KING grabs the wand. They both disappear. FIONA Oh, Dad![sobbing] PINOCHIO Is he...? GINGY Yup. He 🐸croaked🐸. Croak 🎵 can be 🇭🇲. FIONA ⛏picks⛏ 🔺 🅰️ 🐸 QUEEN Harold? FIONA Dad? KING I'd 🙏hoped🙏 you'd never 🙈 me 🏩 this. DONKEY And he gave you 🅰️ hard 🕞! SHREK Donkey! KING No, ❌, he's ▶️. I'm 🙇. To both of you. I only wanted 😦 was best🆗🆗 for Fiona. But I can 👀 now... she already 🈶has🈶 🇮🇹. Shrek, Fiona... Will you 🉑 an 👴 frog's🐸 apologies🙇... and my blessing? QUEEN Harold? KING I'm 💔, Lillian. I just 🙏 I could be the 👴 you deserve. 31 QUEEN You're ➕ that 👱 today than you ever were... warts and all. Clock 🔔chimes🔔 PUSS Boss! The Happily Ever After Potion! SHREK Midnight! Fiona. Is this 😦 you want? To be this ↕️ forever? FIONA What? SHREK Because if you 😙 me now... we can stay 💒 this. FIONA You'd do that? For me? SHREK Yes. FIONA I want 😦 any 👸 wants. To live happily😃 ever after, [SHREK leans in to 😽 her but she stops🚏 him] with the 👹 I married. PUSS Whatever happens, I must not 😢! You cannot make me 😭! [sobs] Clock chimes🎐🎐. Flashing 🔆lights🔆, 🅰️as🅰️ the crowd gathers 🔃 and reveals the 👹 SHREK and FIONA SHREK Now, where were we? Oh. I remember. Fade out. Spotlight 🔛 DONKEY. DONKEY Hey! Isn't we supposed to be having🈶 🅰️ fiesta? FANFARE


	4. Chapter 4

Once upon a time, a long time ago,

a king and queen had a

beautiful daughter named Fiona.

But she was possessed

by a terrible curse.

By day, a lovely princess.

By night, a hideous ogre.

Only true love's kiss

could lift her curse.

So Fiona waited in a tower,

guarded by a dragon, until the day

when her true love would arrive.

But as the days turned into years,

the King and Queen were forced

to resort to more desperate measures.

Whoa, there.

I don't know about this, Lillian.

Fairy Godmother said only true love's

kiss could break Fiona's curse.

I don't trust that woman, Harold.

This may be our last hope.

Besides, he does come

highly recommended by King Midas.

But to put our daughter's life

in the hands of this... person?

He's devious.

He's deceitful. He's, he's...

Rumpelstiltskin!

Mrs. Highness.

How do you do?

Down, Fifi. Get down!

As you can see, everything's in order.

So you'll put an end

to our daughter's curse?

And, in return, you sign the kingdom

of Far Far Away over to me.

\- Lillian, this is madness!

\- What choice do we have?

Fiona has been locked away

in that tower far too long.

It's not like she's getting any younger.

But to sign over our entire kingdom?

Well, if your kingdom's worth

more to you than your daughter...

Nothing is worth more to us

than our daughter.

Jump, Fifi, jump!

Just sign it and all your problems

will disappear.

Your Highness! The Princess!

She's been saved!

Who saved her?

No one would have guessed

that an ogre named Shrek,

whose roar was feared

throughout the land,

would save the beautiful Princess Fiona.

True love's kiss led to marriage

and ogre babies!

The kingdom of Far Far Away

was finally at peace.

Goody for them!

And they lived happily ever after!

Sir? You're gonna

have to pay for that.

Maybe we could make a deal

for it, little boy?

\- Oh, I'm not a real boy.

\- Do you want to be?

Nobody needs your deals

anymore, Grumpel Stinkypants!

I wish that ogre was never born!

Wake up, Daddy, wake up!

\- Good morning.

\- Good morning to you.

Better out than in.

That's my line.

Did my little Fergus make a...

...big, grownup ogre stink?!

Oh, that's diabolical!

And on your left, the lovable lug

that showed us you don't have to

change your undies

to change the world!

I wonder what Shrek's up to in there.

Get in there. Get...

Impossible to put on!

OK, the dragon goes under the bridge,

through the loop...

...and finally, into the castle.

Play date!

Then Shrek kissed the Princess.

She turned into a beautiful ogre

and they lived...

Happily...

\- Ever...

\- After.

Look! A shooting star!

So, what did you wish for?

That every day could be like this one.

Come here, you.

Morning, Daddy.

Morning.

Better out than in.

Did my little Fergus make a...

Cute. Real cute.

This lovable lug taught us

you don't have to change

your undies to change the world!

Play date!

Shrek! The outhouse is clogged up!

She turned into a beautiful ogre

and they lived...

\- Happily...

\- Ever...

After?

\- Daddy, get up!

\- Morning.

\- Better out than in.

\- This lovable lug...

\- Play date!

\- No!

Outhouse again!

Come on.

Undies!

Outhouse!

\- Get up, get up!

\- And they lived...

\- Happily...

\- Ever...

After.

Roar.

Nice landing, baby.

Hey! Now remember, don't eat the valet.

Happy birthday, nios!

Vamos a la fiesta!

Hey, Shrek, Shrek!

Mr. Shrek, would you

sign our pitchforks?

And our torches?

Oh, man, you used to be so fierce!

Yeah, when you were a real ogre!

A real ogre?

Shrek, it's a sing-along.

You've got to sing along!

\- No, thanks.


End file.
